Piece By Piece
by TheStormyWeather
Summary: Tokio Hotel.Un appartement à Berlin.Deux colocataires: Tom et Bill.Deux caractères bien affirmés.Rapprochement dans l'air?
1. Chapter 1

Un souffle dans l'air, des pas qui se précipitent sur le macadam, les voitures le dépassent mais il n'y fait pas attention..._Il est pressé_.  
Un bâtiment se dessine devant lui, sans hésitation il pousse le battant de la porte. Des échos de voix l'entourent alors.

Il renfonce son bonnet et s'approche d'un panneau de bois qui trône au beau milieu du hall.  
Une foule de jeunes passent dans son dos, leurs voix résonnent dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il sort un bout de papier de la poche de son jean. Il accroche les quelques lignes…_voilà c'est fait_.

Il est officiellement… «A la recherche d'un colocataire pour partager un appartement dans le centre de Berlin, à 5 minutes de la fac. Si vous êtes intéressez appelez le …».

Le froid de ce début de matinée le prend au visage et il accélère le pas en parcourant les derniers mètres qui le sépare de son domicile.  
Cela fait déjà un an qu'il partage cet appartement avec 3 élèves de sa classe…mais un de ses colocataires ayant dû partir précipitamment à la fin de l'année, il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

_Pour rire avec eux_. Bref _mettre de la vie_ dans cet appartement.

Il monte les escaliers, mais avant même de poser la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre brusquement…  
«**Tiens Tom, tu es là! Parfait, tu vas pouvoir surveiller le gâteau pendant que je vais acheter quelques bouteilles****pour ce soir**».

Le dit Tom soupire en souriant et pousse d'un coup d'épaule le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui se tient devant lui : «**Ok Lucas, mais tu as intérêt à ramener de **_**bonnes**_** bouteilles**».Ses dreadlocks se soulèvent légèrement lorsque la porte se ferme.

Le miroir de l'entrée reflète son image tandis qu'il se dirige dans la cuisine.  
Il est assez grand, et ses frêles épaules se courbent tandis qu'il se penche devant le four.  
Ses longs doigts rendus rugueux par de _trop longues soirées à jouer de la guitare_ effleurent la vitre, tandis que ses yeux noisette fixent sans le voir, le gâteau qui y cuit. «**Un gâteau au chocolat?… ****mmh**** pas mal**» dit il en esquissant un sourire.

19h30

La sonnette qui sonne. _Des sourires_. On se serre dans les bras. _On rit_. Toutes les personnes présentes dans cet appartement, pour quelques heures surpeuplé, ont toutes le même souhait : passer un bon moment.  
Danser, boire, flirter et parler jusqu'à l'aube.Tous? Ou _presque_. Oui le «presque»… _c'est Tom_.

Pour l'instant il est encore allongé sur son lit, ses yeux dérivant contre les murs immaculés de sa chambre avant de s'attarder sur la porte, derrière laquelle il entend le son d'une conversation.

Il est prêt depuis déjà une heure. De toute façon il sait _qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour attirer la gente féminine_… et pourtant. Même si dans sa jeunesse il en a beaucoup profité, il a arrêté de papillonner de fille en fille depuis un bon moment.

A maintenant presque 20 ans, il aimerait… _se poser_. Oui c'est exactement ca. Il aimerait se poser, avec _la bonne personne_.  
Il étouffe un soupir avant de se lever. Il sait ce qu'il veut, encore faut t'il trouver la _bonne_ personne.  
Et il sait que ce n'est sûrement pas à une soirée de la sorte qu'il la trouvera. _Re-soupir_.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, son portable sonne. Il décroche. «**Allo?**». «**Oui allo, excusez moi d'appeler aussi tard, je viens de voir votre annonce à la faculté… et je serais intéressé.**»


	2. Chapter 2

Tom, tout d'abord un peu surpris, poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. _L'annonce_. Bien sûr.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse aussi rapidement. _Mais c'__était__ tant mieux_.

**«Très b****ien, je suppose que vous souhaiteriez visiter l'appartement…**». «**Oui. Et assez rapidement si cela était possible**».  
Tom réfléchi quelques instants. Il faudrait que Lucas et Chloé soit là. Ils avaient leur mot à dire dans tout ca, _eux aussi_.  
«**Bien sûr. Êtes-vous libre demain après midi?**».

Un dimanche après midi après un samedi soir arrosé… ses colocataires allaient être ravis.  
Mais c'était trop tard. Son interlocuteur répondait déjà avec empressement «**Oui demain c'est parfait****. 17h ?**».  
Le blond ne put que répondre : «**D'accord, nous vous attendrons monsieur…?**». Tom voulait mettre un nom sur cette voix.  
«**Bill. Bill H.**». «**Très ****bien,**** à**** demain alors**** Bill**». «**A demain Tom**».

_Fin de la conversation_. Tom n'entend plus que la tonalité sourde du téléphone mais dans sa tête résonna encore pendant quelques instants cette voix si particulière…sa voix. _A Bill_.

(…)

Le lendemain matin.

Un rayon de soleil vient doucement se réfléchir et réchauffer une peau nue.  
Son propriétaire esquisse un mouvement avant de retomber dans _les limbes du sommeil_  
Il est tôt. _Beaucoup trop tôt __pour Tom_. Après la soirée qu'il vient de passer, il ne peut pas encore se réveiller.  
Il a besoin de repos.Il veut être en _totale possession de ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques_ lorsqu'il verra Bill.

Après tout, il s'agit peut être de la personne avec qui il va bientôt partager son appartement … _et accessoirement sa vie_.  
17h. _Bientôt_.

(…)

16h30.

_Froissement de tissu__s_, des cheveux blonds emmêlés se répandent sur ses épaules. Tom vient juste de finir de se préparer.

Durant l'après midi, il avait tenté de donner un aspect acceptable à l'appartement. _Tenté_.  
Il faut dire que Lucas et Chloé ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. La fatigue. _Encore elle_.  
Pourtant il fallait faire un effort. Ils avaient besoin de ce colocataire. Alors mieux valait essayer de ne pas faire mauvaise impression dès le départ. Ils auraient tout le temps de se prendre la tête … _après_.

(…)

Le soleil se couche en projetant ses derniers rayons orangés contre les murs des immeubles.  
Un jeune garçon brun réajuste son écharpe.Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris un pull supplémentaire.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique qu'il est trop tard pour revenir sur ses pas.  
Plus que 10 minutes. _Il accélère le pas_.

Son cœur bat _un peu plus fort_ tandis qu'il gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. _Il a peur_. Un peu.  
C'est tout à fait normal, il veut juste que tout se passe bien. _Il a besoin de cet appartement_.

Son ongle manucuré appuie doucement contre la sonnette. Il jette un coup d'œil furtif aux noms gravés sur la plaque ornant la porte «Tom K. Lucas R. Chloé F». Il y avait une fille. _Tant mieux_.


	3. Chapter 3

La porte en bois massif s'ouvre. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux pétillants de curiosité se dessine dans l'ouverture.  
_Instants__ d'hésitation_. Des deux cotés. «**Bill?**». «**Lui-même**».

Un sourire maladroit. _Aller e__ncore un effort_.«**Salut, moi c'est Lucas. Entre**».  
Les pas se frottent contre le parquet usée et rayé du hall, avant de venir résonner sur le carrelage de la cuisine.  
«**Assis toi là, je vais les chercher**».

Pov Tom

Mes ongles s'accrochent dans les mailles de mon pull. _La sonnette_. Il doit être là. _Enfin_.  
J'avoue qu'il m'a surpris hier au téléphone. _Sa voix m'a intrigué_. Bref, j'ai hâte de savoir à quoi il ressemble.

La porte de ma chambre s'entrouvre. «**Tom, il est là**». «**J'arrive**».

Je trottine derrière Lucas et je me sens un peu stressé.  
Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui vais croulé sous le poids des questions que nous allons lui poser.Nous voulons faire _le bon choix_.  
Vivre avec quelqu'un presque 24h/24 ce n'est pas rien. _Pas d'erreur possible_.Ou presque.  
Même si on a besoin d'aide pour payer le loyer.

Un dernier rayon de soleil passe dans ses cheveux. _Noirs, parsemés de mèches blanches_.  
Un peu ébouriffés, ils me font penser à une coupe de manga. Ou à une crinière de lion. _Au choix_.

_Il grelotte_. Je suppose que son fin pull noir et sa veste en cuir toute aussi fine, ne l'on pas protégé de la morsure glaciale du froid.  
_Attitude typique_ de la fashion-victim. La paraître avant le bien-être.

_Stop Tom_. Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Ne juge pas avant de connaitre._ Attends_. Encore un peu.

(…)

18h30.

Pov Bill

_Une heure_. Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous parlons. De tout et de rien. _Surtout de rien_.  
Les questions froides et préparés ont vite fait place à une conversation beaucoup plus banale et enjouée.  
Je crois que l'on s'entend bien. _J__e l'__espère en tout cas_.

Lucas m'a parut tout de suite très sympathique. Ses cheveux bruns savamment décoiffés et son sens de l'humour m'ont séduit.  
Idem avec Chloé, une petite brune dont les dreadlocks virevoltent autour de ses épaules lorsqu'elle rit.

En parlant de _dreadlocks_. Je crois qu'ils se sont donné le mot dans cet appartement.  
Car une autre personne porte des dreads. _Il s'appelle Tom_ et c'est lui que j'ai eu au téléphone hier.  
C'est aussi avec lui que je m'entends le moins bien. Enfin… _tout est relatif_. Disons que j'ai moins accroché qu'avec les autres.

Le fait qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup ne m'a sans doute pas aidé. C'est dommage il a plutôt l'air gentil.  
Un peu rêveur et naïf…_mais gentil_.

(…)

19h00.

Pov Tom

_La porte claque_. Il vient de partir. Je me retourne vers Lucas et Chloé.  
Leurs sourires et leurs regards amusés m'indiquent que j'ai vu juste.  
Ce sera donc lui notre prochain colocataire. Bien. _Pourquoi pas_.

Tant qu'il ne passe pas ses journées dans la salle de bain pour rajuster son maquillage… car oui il porte du maquillage…ca lui va bien. _Vraiment bien_.Bref tant qu'on a accès à la salle de bain quelques heures par jour, ca ma va.

De toute façon Lucas et Chloé l'adore déjà._ Ce sera donc lui_. Bill.


	4. Chapter 4

(…)

Une semaine plus tard.

_Début de l'après midi_. Une santiag se pose délicatement sur le trottoir.  
Une brise légère vient effleurer les cheveux ébène de son propriétaire. _Bill_.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'il emménage dans son nouvel appartement. Il avait hâte. _Maintenant il y est_.  
Un sourire se dessine inconsciemment sur ses lèvres rougies. Une nouvelle vie commence pour lui.  
Il est à présent _indépendant_. Il va devoir se débrouiller seul mais cette solitude ne lui a jamais paru_ aussi bell__e_.  
Il a mûri, _il le sait_. Il doit poursuivre ses efforts.

Il décharge distraitement ses nombreux cartons de sa voiture. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas des pas se rapprocher.

Ces pas, ce sont ceux de Tom. Il savait que Bill devait emménager aujourd'hui et il voulait être là pour son arrivée.  
L'aider à s'installer ne ferait-il pas de lui un bon colocataire?

_Il soupire_. Lors de leur première rencontre les choses ne c'étaient pas exactement passées comme il l'avait espéré.  
_Il ne fallait pas se mentir_. Le courant n'était pas bien passé entre eux.  
Tom le regrettait et il espérait pouvoir se rapprocher du jeune brun. Il voulait mieux le connaitre…devenir son ami. _  
Ou tout_ _d__u moins essayer_.

Pov Tom

«**Salut Bill!**». Il me regarde avec un regard surpris avant de me faire un sourire crispé. «**Salut**». _Sympa_.  
J'insiste un peu. «**Tu veux que ****je t'aide à porter tes affaires?**** Tu as l'air d'être chargé.**»_  
E__nfin un sourire sincère_. Ses yeux pétillent tandis qu'il me tend un imposant carton.Il a l'air d'être soulagé.  
Vu le chargement de sa voiture je le comprends. _Mon aide va être précieuse_.

Je monte tranquillement les escaliers, Bill les bras aussi chargés que moi, sur mes talons.  
Nous répéterons ces même gestes pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi.

Tandis que la voiture se vide, _nous sommes de plus en plus __à__ l'aise_, et nos rires ne tardent pas à trouver écho dans la cage d'escalier.  
_Je souris_. Les choses s'arrangent.

(…)

18h00.

Nous avons enfin fini de monter toutes ses affaires. Dire qu'il était _chargé_ serait un euphémisme.  
Et une insulte à mon pauvre dos. _Qui a souffert_.

Je m'affale sur son lit. Les draps propres sont rêches, mais constituent une douce fraicheur pour _ma peau moite_.

Il s'allonge à coté de moi. Le lit bouge et me fait tressaillir._  
Je__ peux sentir __son __souffle_. L'odeur entêtante de son parfum. Mais cela ne me gène pas. Au contraire.  
Je me sens…apaisé. Oui c'est ca. _Apaisé_.

Mon cœur bat…_un peu plus fort _semblant vouloir se synchroniser avec le rythme de ma respiration saccadé.

_Silence_. «**Alors tu l'aime ta nouvelle chambre?**». «**Oui. Je pense que je vais me plaire dans cet appartement**»  
J'esquisse une petite moue de plaisir. _Tant mieux_.


	5. Chapter 5

(…)

Pov Tom

_15 jours_. 15 putains de jour qu'il est là. _Parmi nous_.  
Je ne rajouterais pas «à respirer le même air». Trop cliché. Non, la réalité est bien plus concrète.  
Nous foulons pieds nus le même parquet en nous levant le matin. Nous nous énervons contre la même cafetière.  
Nous nous déshabillons dans la même salle de bain, pour finir par claquer la même porte avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Oui nos gestes sont devenus identiques. Nous sommes deux miroirs. _Deux miroirs inversés_.

Il prend mes réflexes, mes habitudes dans ce grand appartement vide.  
Je le regarde se familiariser avec les pièces, les objets, comme s'il eu été un nouveau né lâché dans la nature.  
Il en avait l'allure mais certainement pas la candeur.

Sans le savoir je devinais des parents très présents. _Trop sans doute_. Derrière lui. _Toujours_.  
Et maintenant il voulait vivre seul. _Comme un grand de presque 20 ans_. Il voulait acquérir son «indépendance» comme il aimait le répéter.Un bien grand mot pour bien des ennuis.

Enfin ca, c'était ce que je pensais. Je n'allais pas lui dire. _Il verrait bien tout seul_.De toute façon je veillais.

Mais j'admettais sans mal que cette surprotection devait mal s'accorder avec son foutu caractère.  
Oui, foutu caractère. N'y voyait rien de trop péjoratif. Disons qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il faisait tout pour l'obtenir.

Relent d'enfance trop gâtée sans doute. _Rien ne devait lui résister_. Ni personne, disait-il en riant.  
Je n'ai pas insisté. Pas question qu'il me relate sa vie sexuelle. _Merci bien_.

J'étais donc la à le regarder déambuler dans l'appartement, s'appropriant les moindres murs, le sol qu'il foulait de ses pieds délicats, et les personnes qui y vivaient.Très vite Lucas et Chloé sont tombés sous le charme. _Littéralement_.

Il exerçait sur eux un puissant pouvoir d'attraction. _Une espèce d'aura magnétique_.  
Son sourire enfantin où l'on pouvait déceler une pointe de sensualité, avait eu raison de leurs caractères pourtant réputés difficiles.  
En moins d'une semaine, il les avait mit _dans sa poche_.

C'était Bill par-ci, «Billou» par-là._  
Je ne me plaignais pas_. Je pouvais alors jouir d'une certaine tranquillité que j'affectionnais particulièrement.  
Je me perdais pendant de longues heures dans les dédales sinueux de mes pensées éparses.J'aurais voulu les partager.  
Avec la bonne personne._ Toujours elle_.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que les jours passaient. Mes rapports avec Bill ne changeaient pas vraiment.  
L'aider à monter ses cartons m'avait valu _son respect_.Mais nos rapports n'avaient rien à voir avec la complicité ouverte qui le liait à Lucas. Les voir décollés l'un de l'autre étaient rare. _Toujours fourrés ensemble_.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Chloé nous proposa de sortir tous ensemble dans Berlin.Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur._  
Mais Bill voulait y aller_.Et devant ses yeux suppliants, je ne pouvais pas grand-chose.  
Soit, j'irais avec eux en boite. Si ca pouvait leur faire plaisir. Enfin. _Lui faire plaisir_.


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit tombe sur Berlin. Un petit groupe d'individus marchent en silence. L'air froid de cette fin décembre les enveloppe.  
_Glaciale étreinte_.

Pov Tom

Nous marchons. Au moins 10 minutes que nous marchons. _10 minutes_. En temps normal, rien d'affolant.  
Oui mais là nous sommes à la veille de Noël. Et il doit faire quelque chose comme dans les -5°C. Vous comprenez mieux ?

Mes gants en laine n'empêchent pas l'engourdissement de mes doigts.  
La buée qui sort de ma bouche forme un petit nuage opaque. _Brouillard éphémère_. Rien ne peut me réchauffer.

Nous apercevons enfin les rues animées du centre-ville. Des silhouettes à moitié effacées passent à coté de nous. _Nous bousculent_.  
_Agitation nocturne_. Pour moi, agitation tout court. Trop d'agitation.

Les lampadaires émettent une lueur blanchâtre qui est complétée par les néons des vitrines.  
_Derniers éclats de vie avant la plongée dans l'atmosphère sombre et enfumée de cette boite de nuit_.

Nous franchissons la barrière que maintient en place le videur. Il garde l'entrée du temple de la vie nocturne Berlinoise. _  
Son fief_. Et nous venons d'y entrer.L'alcool et autres substances illicites couleront dans nos verres et dans nos veines ce soir. _  
Je le savais_. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

Je pouvais juste surveiller du coin de l'œil un Bill décidément bien aguicheur ce soir. Il avait perdu toute inhibition.  
Rien à voir avec le garçon qui vivait maladroitement chez nous. _Pas de place aux doutes_. Il semble très sûr de lui.  
Une fille s'approche. Il ne la repoussera pas.

Si cela pouvait lui permettre de se rassurer. _Car je savais_. Je savais que cette assurance n'était pas feinte pour rien.  
Et que cette fille n'était qu'un moyen de plus pour afficher à la face du monde à quel point sa vie était merveilleuse.  
_A quel point il la contrôlait_. Mensonges.

Je commençais à lire en lui. _L'équivalent d'un chapitre_. Si peu.Je ne faisais qu'effeuiller le livre.  
Mais que faire ? Si il ne se confiait pas, comment lui apporter mon aide ?  
Et même si je pouvais lui apportait mon soutien. L'accepterait t'il ? _Aucune certitude_. Ne pas aggraver les choses.

La fille continue à se trémousser. _Ridicule_. Il effleure de ses doigts fragiles ses hanches. Pour mieux se rapprocher.  
La musique est assourdissante. J'ai perdu Lucas et Chloé. _Et je ne vois que lui_. Bill.  
La lumière des spots se reflète contre sa peau pâle tandis que ses cheveux semblent flamboyer dans la salle obscure.

Pour la première fois, il m'hypnotise. _Moi aussi_. C'était prévisible et je m'y attendais. _C'est arrivé ce soir là_.

Je longe le couloir qui mène à la cour se situant derrière la boite.Cette fois j'ai définitivement perdu tout le monde ._Tant pis_.  
J'allume rapidement une cigarette. _Une première bouffée_. La meilleure. Je sens mes muscles se détendrent. _Je suis bien_.  
J'apprécie le silence du lieu. A peine quelques échos du remix qu'est en train de faire le DJ. _Je profite_.

_Le calme avant la tempête_.

Tout à coup, je vois la porte s'ouvrir. _Deux hommes sortent_. Le genre de frimeurs qui pullulent dans ce type de soirée.  
Ma quiétude troublée, je décide de re-rentrer.

Des pas qui claquent. _Des santiags_. Un autre jeune homme vient de sortir. _Bill_.  
Rapidement il tire un briquet de sa poche.Il fume.Lui aussi. _Mais il ne m'a pas vu_.

Les deux mecs se rapprochent de lui et commencent à le taquiner « **Alors ma jolie, on s'est perdue ? Il est où ton petit copain ?** ».Leurs mains frôlent ses fesses. Ils ricanent.

Mais Bill ne se laisse pas démonter « **Je n'ai pas besoin de mon _petit copain_ pour me défendre. Connards !!** ». _  
Et pan un coup bien placé_. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là : un des mecs s'écroule au sol. Mais son ami ne tarde pas à répliquer. _  
_

_ Bill est à terre_.Les coups de pied et les injures fusent.

Tout s'est passé si rapidement. _Je m'élance._ Et le deuxième mec ne voit pas mon poing serré arriver.  
Immédiatement je me penche vers lui « **Bill ça va ?** » _Question idiote_. Il ne me répond pas. _Il est inconscient_.


	7. Chapter 7

Une ruelle déserte. _4h du matin_. Deux corps sont enlacés contre un mur sale et grisâtre.  
Seul un lampadaire à la lumière vacillante les éclaire.

Scène de tendresse? _Peut être bien_. Approchez vous. Un des deux garçons ne bouge plus.  
Pourtant un infime souffle émane encore de sa bouche. Un peu de vie. _Encore_.

(…)

Pov Tom.

Mon dos me fait mal. _Foutu mur en béton_. Je n'ai peut être pas emmené Bill dans le coin le plus chaleureux de la ville.  
Mais dans la panique, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir. _Bref_.

Il est encore complètement amorphe. _Et je ne peux rien faire_. Juste le serrer un peu plus fort contre moi.  
Il gémit. _De douleur_. Ils ne l'ont pas loupés ces connards.

Mon calme habituel commence à laisser place à la colère. Pure et dure. Celle qui vous donne envie de tout casser.  
_Et d'être là pour le protéger_.Je déteste la violence. Encore plus la violence gratuite.

Il fait soudain un brusque mouvement, et son t-shirt se soulève légèrement. Des bleus, tournant maintenant au violet, s'étalent devant mes yeux._Je les effleure __légèrement_. Comme si, d'une simple caresse, je pouvais les faire disparaître.

Au contact de mes doigts glacés, je le sens frémir. _Imperceptiblement_.

Il ouvre alors les yeux. _Je vois bien qu'il est surpris_. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas habitué à avoir ce type de contacts. _  
Ce n'est pas mon genre_.Je retire alors immédiatement ma main.

Mais en apercevant ses prunelles sombres, je repense à notre soirée en boîte. A ses déhanchés si sensuels, à son corps ondulant contre cette fille.Il ne bougeait pas sur la musique. _Il l'épousait de toute son âme_.

Le rouge me monte rapidement aux joues. _Bien malgré moi_.

Comme voulant mettre un terme à ma gêne, il murmure:«**Tom?... Merci**».«**De rien Bill**».

Je le colle alors encore un peu plus contre mon cœur, comme voulant retarder le moment où il se détachera de moi.  
_Il__ ne bouge toujours pa__s_. Puis, délicatement, sa tête vient se poser contre mon torse, tandis que ses doigts tremblants s'agrippent à ma veste.

Je retiens mon souffle et hésite à comprendre la signification de _l'accélération brutale de mon rythme cardiaque_.

Il me dit alors: « **Tu sais je..****.je ne suis pas toujours comme ca****…**». Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Mais je sens de petits sanglots, qu'il tente de retenir, secouer son corps si frêle.«**Je ne suis pas faible Tom… pas aussi faible…****non, ****pas aussi faible…**».

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de caresser ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. «**C'est bon Bill. C'est fini**».  
_Un rire sans joie mouillé de larmes_. «**Non ce n'est fini Tom. C'est encore loin d'être fini**».

J'avance alors timidement ma main, voulant essuyer les pleurs qui dégoulinaient maladroitement sur ses joues.  
Mais il s'écarte brutalement de moi, et les essuie rageusement avant de se lever. «**Je ne suis pas si faible Tom**».  
_Son ton est froid_. Et mon cœur se serre tandis que l'air glacial de la nuit remplace peu à peu la chaleur de son corps. «**Je sais Bill**».

Mais au fond, je suis perdu. «**Qu'est ce qui ne sera jamais fini?**».

_Sourire amer_. Il reste calme, terriblement calme. «**Pourquoi Tom? Pourquoi sui****s****-je à ce point dépendant des autres?**»  
Je ne comprends toujours pas. «**Dépendant? Tu vis avec nous depuis 15 jours maintenant, bien sûr que tu ****sais vivre seul**».  
_Piètre réponse_. Je pressens rapidement que ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait.

«**Non Tom. Même à l'appartement… Tu sais bien que j'ai encore besoin de Lucas. Il voit bien que je suis perdu. Alors il fait tout à ma place. Il veut m'aider****…****mais**** en réalité**** ca me bouffe… ca me bouffe autant que ca me rassure putain**». _Sourire désabusé_.

Le masque tombe. _Enfin_. L'espace d'un instant je suis en face du «vrai» Bill. Bill, le gamin qui n'a toujours pas grandi. _  
Même à 20 __ans_. Plus d'arrogance ou de mépris dans sa voix. _Juste une infinie tristesse_.

_Alors je le laisse parler. Je sais qu'il en a besoin_.

«**En partant de chez moi, je pensais que…avec l'appartement et tout… je pensais que j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre. Vivre par moi-même.Quel con j'ai été!**»._Cruelle désillusion_. De rage, son poing s'abat avec violence contre le mur en béton.

«**Bill…**». Je m'avance de quelques pas et lui saisit doucement le poignet.  
Un faible sourire s'inscrit alors sur son visage «**Tu sais Tom****…****des fois j'aimerais que l'on cesse d'être ****aussi ****gentil avec moi. Je voudrais qu'on me bouscule un peu. **_**Je crois que j'en ai besoin**_». Sa voix n'est alors plus qu'un faible murmure.

Je me rendis alors compte que je venais de lire un nouveau chapitre. _Un autre chapitre du livre que constituait la vie de Bill_.  
Les choses m'apparaissaient un peu plus clairement, même si les zones d'ombres restaient nombreuses.

Bill ne voulait plus que l'on vive à sa place, comme l'avait fait ses parents, ou comme continuait de le faire Lucas.  
Non, ce dont il avait réellement besoin, c'était d'un soutien.Un soutien pour qu'il puisse à nouveau avancer. _Mais__ seul__ cette fois-ci_.

C'était cela qu'il recherchait en acceptant cette colocation. Il était indépendant mais pas trop, car nous étions là. _  
Une demi-mesure_. Rien de radical.

«**D'accord**». Je venais silencieusement d'accepter sa requête. _Et il le savait_.  
Il me fixa alors intensément dans les yeux, quand soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre.  
Il tressaillit et se rapprocha instinctivement de moi…

Lucas et Chloé débarquèrent alors essoufflés et complètement paniqués «**Ouf, vous êtes encore là!**».  
Je leur avais envoyé un message pour leur indiquer où nous étions. Pour qu'il puisse nous rejoindre.

Comme prévu, Lucas se précipita vers Bill. _Il le détailla sous tous les angles, cherchant des blessures invisibles_.  
Il voulut le porter dans ses bras jusqu'à la voiture.Mais Bill refusa, affirmant qu'il pouvait encore parfaitement marcher.

Il me lança alors un sourire éclatant. _Non, il ne voulait plus de cette vie par procuration_.  
Et maintenant qu'il avait un allié, il ferait tout pour y mettre fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Tom

Paysages qui se figent sous le givre. _Arrêt sur image_. Instantanés d'un blanc éternel.  
J'observe la nature qui défile sous mes yeux. Beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'en fixer l'éclat. _  
Tout se brouille_. Et je suis là assis dans ce bus sans chauffage. _Le monde s'échappe mais ne m'attend pas_.

Comment me suis-je retrouvé là ? _Soupir_. Demandez-lui. _Demandez à Bill_.  
Oui, c'est grâce à lui que je suis là, sur ce fauteuil inconfortable, en train de tenter de garder contre mon corps tremblant, le peu de chaleur qui émane de la doublure de ma veste.  
D'échapper au froid qui s'infiltre audacieusement sous mes habits _mais également dans mon cœur_.

Il n'empêche je dois être fou. Car oui, il faut certainement un grain de folie pour accepter de faire les boutiques..._un jour avant Noël_. Bill n'est décidément qu'un gamin inconscient. Ou bien c'est moi qui suis stupide d'avoir accepté sa proposition. _  
Oui ca doit certainement être ca_.

Flash Back.

Le matin même.

Le nez plongé dans mon bol de café, tentant doucement de quitter l'univers de mes songes, je vois Bill arriver à pas feutrés dans la cuisine. « **Salut Tom ! Bien dormi ?**» J'acquiesce mollement. «**Dis moi t'as quelque chose de prévu cet aprem ? **»

Haussement de sourcil. « **Non rien de spécial pourquoi ?** ».  
« **Parfait !** ». Son sourire est éclatant._Parfait quoi?_ Je reste perplexe.

« **En fait je voudrais acheter les cadeaux de Noël pour Lucas et Chloé. Je pensais que tu aurais put m'aider**».  
Il appuie ses paroles d'une petite moue suppliante. _Je me sens déjà faiblir_. Mais pas question de céder aussi rapidement. _  
Le taquiner_. Juste un peu.

«** Faire les boutiques ?? A la veille de Noël ? On ne sera pas seuls tu sais...** » _Petite grimace de circonstance_.  
Je vois qu'il doute. Il sait que je n'apprécie pas les bains de foule. Exception faite en boîte de nuit, bien sûr.

«**Tu...tu crois ?** » Je souris alors, en l'observant mordiller fébrilement sa petite lèvre inférieur rouge cerise.  
Il peut manquer de confiance en lui, certaines fois, c'est incroyable.  
_Et depuis notre petite discussion dans cette ruelle sombre, c'est encore plus flagrant_.

« **Idiot !** » _Je suis attendri_. « **T'inquiète pas, je viendrais avec toi**. »  
Son sourire rayonnant repointe alors le bout de son nez dans notre cuisine mal éclairé. « **Vrai?**»

Fin du Flash Back.

Alors voilà vous savez tout. _Et je suis toujours en train de claquer des dents_.

Lui n'a pas l'air de trop souffrir de ce froid qui nous entoure. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les couches de vêtements qu'il porte, il pourrait sans problème passer Noël en Antarctique : t-shirt, sous pull, pull, manteau, bonnet. _Et gants_.

A peine si il ne disparaît pas totalement sous cette « combinaison de survie ».  
Mais je peux toujours voir ses yeux charbonneux. _Toujours_.

_Et là il me regarde_. Il fixe mon nez rougi et mes lèvres gercés. _Qu'il effleure_.  
Contraste entre la sécheresse de ma peau et la douceur de ses doigts gantées. _Tant pis pour le froid_.  
Je suis bien là.

Je pousse le battant de la porte vitrée. La foule nous encercle. _Et je commence déjà à manquer d'air_.  
Mon visage se crispe imperceptiblement, tandis que je tente d'adopter une respiration lente et régulière.  
_Me calmer_. Rapidement.

Bill remarque vite mon malaise. _Il exerce alors une pression rassurante sur mon poing serré_.  
« **Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me dépêcherais, promis **»

Malgré la chaleur étouffante, je sens un léger frisson remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale.  
_Dû à mon stress_. Et peut être aussi à cette main qui serre fort la mienne.

_Et qui ne la lâchera pas durant toute notre traversée du magasin_.

Voulant fuir la foule, nous arrivons finalement dans une partie presque déserte du magasin.  
A croire que les ustensiles de cuisine ne font pas partie des cadeaux les plus prisés pour Noël.

Notre soudaine « solitude » nous fait alors prendre conscience de la position de nos mains. _Tendrement entrelacées_.  
Mais avant que j'eu le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement, Bill s'écarte «**Désolé Tom. **».

_Il semble regretter son geste_. Pour moi, la chaleur de sa main pour lutter contre ma crise d'angoisse n'était finalement pas grand-chose. _Je ne regrettais pas_.  
Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je continuais à l'accompagner dans ses achats de dernières minutes.

_Battants qui claquent_. Chaleur qui me fait tourner la tête. Les files d'attente._Interminables_. Les enfants qui pleurent.  
L'impatience des parents. _Les caissières débordées_. Subissant les foudres des clients mécontents.  
Des vigiles qui ne savant plus comment contenir toute cette foule qui se presse, qui se pousse.

_Avidité face à cet enchantement éphémère_.

Finalement, 4h plus tard nous avons fini.  
Il s'est décidé à acheter la nouvelle fragrance de Kenzo, « _Tokyo_ », pour Lucas, et le CD « _La mécanique du cœur _» pour Chloé.

Moi, cela faisait un moment que j'avais trouvé le cadeau que j'espérais « idéal » pour chacun de mes colocataires. _  
Enfin presque tous_.

Crissement des roues. _Départ du bus_. Avec enfoui dans ma poche, un cadeau supplémentaire.  
Le seul que Bill n'avait pas eu le loisir d'observer.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Bill

17h30

Arrêt brutal du bus. _Ouverture des portes_. Nous sautons à pieds joints dans la neige qui commence déjà à fondre.  
Nos chaussures sont recouvertes de boue. _Tant pis_.

Un sourire rêveur apparaît sur mon visage lorsque je repense à notre après-midi. _Parfaite_. Pas un mot de plus à rajouter.

Un peu de peur lors de sa crise d'angoisse. Mais il a réussi à se calmer rapidement et je pense que ma présence à ses cotés y est pour quelque chose. _Enfin je l'espère_.

Nous avons alors évité les grands magasins. Beaucoup trop bondés pour nous.  
Et nous leur avons préféré les rues étroites du vieux centre. Les vitrines de Noël éclairaient les ruelles d'une douce lumière.  
Nous étions émerveillés. _Tendre retour à l'enfance_.

Il neigeait. Les flocons tourbillonnaient autour de nous, et soupoudraient légèrement les dreadlocks de Tom.  
Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et je pouvais le voir mordiller son piercing lorsqu'il claquait des dents. _A croquer_.

Je le trouvais vraiment adorable. Et ce sentiment ne faisait que s'accentuer depuis mes « confessions » dans cette petite ruelle sordide. Il n'avait alors émit aucun jugement. En fait il n'avait rien dit du tout. Il m'avait juste écouté. _Sans broncher_.

Et son silence rempli de compréhension avait tellement plus de valeur pour moi qu'un quelconque discours stéréotypé.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis. Il n'avait pas ré-abordé le sujet. Mais je savais qu'il le ferait. _La promesse était_ scellée.

Les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer entre nous. _Lentement_. Il semblait me voir différemment. D'un regard neuf.  
Maintenant qu'il savait, il pouvait mieux comprendre mon caractère lunatique. Mes hésitations. Et mes actions désordonnés.  
Bref, cerner le _joyeux bordel_ qui régnait dans ma tête.

(…)

La porte d'entrée claque. Des bribes de discussion proviennent de la cuisine.  
Chloé et Lucas doivent être en train de préparer le repas pour ce soir.

Nous avions décidés de passer le réveillon du 24 décembre ensemble, histoire de fêter Noël entre colocataires.  
Puis le 25, chacun repartirait dans sa famille.

J'appréhendais un peu de revenir chez moi. Mes parents n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié mon brusque départ du foyer familial._  
Mais je savais aujourd'hui que j'avais eu raison_. Il me suffisait de voir le sourire de Tom pour me le confirmer.

Ma veste et mon écharpe atterrissent rapidement sur la porte manteau de l'entrée_. Qu'il faudrait penser à décharger avant qu'il ne s'écroule_. Sur ces réflexions, je trottinais rapidement vers la cuisine. Il fallait que je propose mon aide. _Bien malgré moi_.

J'entre dans la pièce. Des gloussements incontrôlés m'échappent alors.  
La cuisine n'est plus qu'un champ de bataille et mes deux chers colocataires ressemblent à deux pauvres soldats perdus en plein no man's land. Boite de conserves éventrées, pile de casseroles sales, farine éparpillée un peu partout sur la table et sur les chaises. _  
Un vrai cataclysme culinaire_.

Et rien ne semblait prêt. Pourtant Lucas est un bon cuisinier. Il n'hésite pas, le week-end, à passer derrière les fourneaux pour nous préparer des plats dignes de ce nom. Nous faisant ainsi sortir de notre habituel cycle « _pâtes-riz-purée_ ».

Mais ce soir il semblait débordé. Et Chloé, malgré sa bonne volonté, ne semblait pas lui être d'une grande aide.  
Il faut dire qu'elle savait aussi bien manié les casseroles que moi. _C'est dire_.

En entendant mon rire, Lucas se retourna, légèrement exaspéré. « **Continue de rire Bill, mais quand nous serons obligé de nous faire livre des pizzas parce qu'il n'y a rien à manger dans nos assiettes, tu t'arrêtera bien vite.** »

La pizza. _Souvenir douloureux pour moi_. Et pour Tom. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas oublié les anchois refoulés.

Un peu gêné, je marmonnais avant de tourner les talons « **…Vais chercher Tom…pas moyen de se défiler...arrivons vite **»  
Mais il en m'écoutait déjà plus. _Trop concentré dans la préparation de sa mayonnaise_.

Je toquais doucement à la porte. _Qui s'ouvre rapidement_. « **Ouais ?** » Il avait un livre à la main.  
Et je semblais le déranger en pleine _séance de lecture intensive_. Ce mec passe sa vie le nez plongé dans ses bouquins.  
Ca me rend dingue.

J'étais un peu déstabilisé. « **Euh…il faudrait que tu nous aide à préparer le repas, parce que Lucas et Chloé sont légèrement débordés et puis tu connais mes talents en matière de cuisine…bref si tu viens pas on risque de rien avoir à manger ce soir et je voudrais pas que pour notre premier réveillon tous ensemble on soit obligés de… **»_  
Flot de paroles maladroites et précipités_.

Lorsque je repris mon souffle, il en profita pour me glisser « **C'est bon Bill, je viens** ».  
Il semblait légèrement surpris par mon empressement à retourner en cuisine. _Mais il n'insista pas_.

Finalement, nous échapperons peut-être bien à la pizza ce soir.

(…)

20h00

Après quelques heures passées à débattre de sujets aussi important que le temps de cuisson de la dinde ou encore le choix du vin que nous boirions à table, le repas était finalement prêt.

_J'étais épuisé_. Je filais donc sous le douche sans écouter le dernier débat en date : qui allait avoir l'honneur suprême d'ouvrir les huîtres?

(…)

Je sentais avec délice l'eau chaude s'écouler lentement sur mon torse et les effluves de mon gel douche à la pêche me monter à la tête. _Douce torpeur_.

En sortant de la cabine, la fraîcheur du carrelage contrastait avec la moiteur de mon corps. _Frissons_.

Une serviette moelleuse m'attendait près du radiateur, et je m'apprêtais à la saisir lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.  
« **Bill, c'est Tom, dis t'as bientôt fini ?** »

Je rougis aussitôt en imaginant Tom derrière cette fine cloison en bois. _Alors que j'étais encore complètement nu_.

« **Oui, oui j'arrive !** » Je passais promptement le drap de bain blanc autour de mes hanches maigres.  
De l'eau glissait le long de mon cou, se frayant un chemin entre mes omoplates, avant de finir sa course dans l'éponge de ma serviette.

Je sortis rapidement. _Mais Tom était toujours là_. Accoudé au mur, un serviette à la main, ses vêtement coincés sous le bras.  
Il était surpris. _Et je sentis son regard se poser sur mon aine_. Fixant l'étoile noir que je m'étais fait tatouer pour mes 17 ans.

Je ne m'attendais pas à sa présence ici. Terriblement gêné de m'exhiber ainsi devant lui, j'avançais rapidement vers ma chambre.  
Mais avant de fermer la porte, j'eu le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la salle de bain.  
Il était toujours à la même place. _Les joues rougies_.

Et je me surpris à espérer que ce ne soit pas à cause de la chaleur torrentielle qui émanait encore de la salle de bain.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Tom

Je pose mes mains sur le rebord du lavabo. _Tentant d'apercevoir les traits de mon visage_. Une fine couche de buée recouvre la glace de la salle de bain.

Mon index s'approche. Et une traînée nette se trace sur la vitre. _Voilà c'est déjà mieux_. Je peux maintenant apercevoir l'éclat mordoré de ma pupille à travers les fines gouttelettes.

Mes yeux. _Ces yeux fautifs_. Ce sont eux qui l'on fixé tout à l'heure. _Son tatouage étoilé_. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas le perturber. _Surtout après ce qu'il m'avait avoué_.

J'aurais voulu gagner à la force du poignet le droit d'être à ses cotés. D'entendre son rire cristallin résonner dans mes tympans. De voir son sourire rayonner dans le salon les jours de pluie.

_Oui je voulais préserver tout cela, pour ne jamais le perdre._

Et surtout, j'aurais voulu qu'il ait suffisamment confiance en moi pour continuer à se confier. _Il ne m'avait pas tout dit_.  
Mais il m'avait permit d'ouvrir définitivement le livre.

Et je ne comptais pas le refermer de sitôt. J_e voulais en imprimer le moindre mot, trouver le sens de la plus délicate des syllabes ou de la plus fragile des lettres_. Oui je voulais connaître ce livre. _Par cœur_.

(…)

« **Tom c'est prêt !! Dépêche toi !** »._Chloé_.

«** J'arrive !** ». Pas moyen de reculer maintenant. Je vais devoir lui donner son cadeau dans quelques minutes. _Mais je n'ose pas_.

J'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas._ Qu'il se dise que j'ai vraiment l'esprit tordu pour lui acheter ca_. Qu'il aurait préféré un cadeau aussi banal que celui que j'ai offert à Lucas ou à Chloé.

Oui mais pour moi il n'est pas « les autres ». _J'avais pourtant cherché_. Mais rien à faire, je ne pensais qu'à ce petit objet. Tellement insignifiant. Et pourtant.

J'espère qu'il en comprendra la signification. Si il comprend, alors je pourrais l'aider. Vraiment, pas à moitié. _Si il comprend_…

(…)

Le métal de la fourchette résonne contre le sol. _Bruit sourd_. Qui me fait sortir de la douce torpeur qui m'avait enveloppé durant tout le repas.

Je cligne des yeux et je vois Lucas se pencher pour récupère la fourchette traîtresse. Chloé se dirige quant à elle dans la cuisine, et mes yeux parcourent machinalement la table. _Bill est en face de moi_.

Ses yeux m'accrochent._ Il esquisse un faible sourire_. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais l'arrivée de Chloé m'interrompt.  
« **Voilà la bûche, qui la coupe ?** »

Lucas se saisit du couteau et je baisse les yeux. _Les cadeaux_. Bientôt. Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je me trouve pathétique à être aussi nerveux. Mais pour moi ce cadeau est un peu symbolique.

_Il met des mots sur mes pensées et sur tout ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire_. Ces mots qui se sont évanouis avant même de franchir la commissure de me lèvres.

(…)

La nuit est définitivement tombée sur Berlin. Et à travers la fenêtre du salon je peux voir les lumières scintillantes des réverbères.  
Les flocons tourbillonnent dans le ciel, créant un rideau tacheté devant mes yeux. _C'est beau_.

Mais Lucas me sort rapidement de mes rêveries « **Eh Tom t'es encore avec nous ? On va ouvrir les cadeaux !** ». _Cadeaux_.  
Ce mot me fait frissonner.

Je les vois se lever pour aller chercher leurs paquets sous le sapin que nous avions décoré il y a quelques jours : « **Euh…je vais chercher les vôtre, ils sont encore dans ma chambre !** »

Ils se retournent étonnés avant d'échanger des regards entendus. Je ne fais plus attention à eux et je me précipite dans ma chambre. _Sur mon lit il y quatre paquets_. J'ai le choix. _On a toujours le choix_. Je le sais.

Je prends rapidement deux paquets avant de m'asseoir sur le matelas._Fixant les deux derniers cadeaux qu'il me reste_. Leurs emballages de papier glacé scintillent dans la semi obscurité de ma chambre. Ils semblent me narguer.

Coupant court a toute autres réflexions, je me saisi promptement du premier paquet. _Le plus imposant_. Mais pas forcément le plus lourd…de sens.

(…)

Je pose une dernière fois mes pieds sur le parquet. _Et je m'arrête_. Ils sont en train de comparer leur cadeau, et Bill tente de récupérer une BD que Lucas semble lui avoir subtiliser.

Son corps longiligne est collé contre le dos musclé de Lucas. _Ses mains s'agrippent a ses poignets pour le faire lâcher prise_.  
Sa bouche effleure son oreille, pour le déstabiliser. Ils rigolent et sans le vouloir je me raidis.

Bill lève alors sa tête vers moi. Il semble surpris et se détache lentement de Lucas, passant une main sur son front moite « **Allez Lucas rend la moi, c'est mon cadeau !** ».

Il me sourit alors en désignant les quelques paquets qui restent sous les branches de pin « **On te les a laissé Tom, j'ai empêché Lucas de les ouvrir** »_Encore un sourire complice_ « **Tu es vraiment trop curieux!** »

_Soupir_. Comment ais-je pût autant me torturer pour un simple cadeau? _Je réfléchis beaucoup trop_. Comme toujours. « **Merci. Tenez c'est pour vous** »

Je leur tends sans enthousiasme les paquets argentés, avant de me diriger vers l'arbre. Deux paquets multicolores attendent patiemment. _Je les saisis rapidement, faisant glisser au sol quelques aiguilles de pin_.

Je m'assois alors dans le canapé. Déchirant sans aucune précaution les emballages. _Les rubans tombant lentement au sol_.

Je souris alors. Il y avait pensé. _Une nouvelle fois_. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans, que Lucas m'offrait à chaque Noël un ou plusieurs des CD du groupe Interpol.

C'étais lui qui m'avait fait découvert ce groupe et chaque année il m'aidait à compléter ma collection. « **Merci Lucas** » _Sourire rayonnant_. Mon humeur morose commençait déjà à disparaître.

Et lorsque que j'ouvris le dernier, il n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. « **La veste! Oh Chloé…** »

« **C'est de notre part à tout les deux, à Bill et à moi** » précisa t'elle. J'effleurais de la main le feutre noir.

« **Tu t'en es souvenu ?** ».«** Tu en parlais tellement il faut dire!** »

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers Bill. Il avait le teint légèrement rouge et semblait nerveux.  
« **Alors…elle te plait ?** ». « **Bien sûr !** ».

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. _Mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer_. Je me contentai donc de lui déposer deux baisers papillons sur les joues. «** Merci **».

« **Et les miens de cadeaux vous les avez ouverts ?** ». Ne semblant attendre que mon signal ils se précipitèrent vers les petits paquets. J'avais acheté à Lucas un nouvelle ceinture en cuir et une écharpe pour Chloé.

Ils étaient ravis mais mon esprit était ailleurs. En voyant les mains fines de Bill écarter le papier, mon ventre se serra. Je n'aurais dû lui donner ce paquet. _Je le savais maintenant…mais c'était trop tard_.

Je vis alors ses longs doigts soulever le jean en denim brut. Examinant le moindre détail de son nouveau pantalon. Il avait l'air de lui plaire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui j'avais prévu…_au départ_.

J'avais douté. _Trop douté_. Et maintenant en voyant des fossettes apparaître sur ses joues, j'avais le coeur lourd..

« **Merci Tom, il est très beau !** ». Ses yeux pétillaient mais je me sentais coupable.

Je savais. Alors j'aurais dut offrir un cadeau spécial. Un cadeau à la hauteur de l'aveu qu'il m'avait fait. _Je savais putain_. Et j'agissais comme le pire des ignorants. _J'agissais comme Lucas_. A cette pensée, je serrais les dents.

«** De rien** ». Mon sourire s'était évanoui depuis longtemps. _Mais je ne laissais rien paraître_.

Rapidement Lucas et Chloé se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Ne pouvant rester seul avec lui, je suivis leur exemple. _Sans laisser à Bill le temps de me retenir_.

(…)

2h. Je devrais déjà dormir depuis 2h. _Et je suis toujours allongé sur mon lit_. Les yeux ouverts. Cette histoire de cadeau raté ne quittant pas mon esprit.

Je fixe la petite boîte posé sur ma table de chevet. _Le deuxième cadeau_. Celui qui était condamné a resté dans l'ombre. _A jamais_.  
A moins que…. ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre assez important pour la suite. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir...  
Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews )

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov Tom

_Bruits de draps froissés_. Cela fait maintenant une heure que je me retourne dans mon lit. J'ai éteint les lumières, cachant ce foutu paquet au fond de mon tiroir pour mieux me résigner. Mais non, ce genre d'attitude n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Une partie de moi à envie d'aller toquer à sa porte. De voir ses petits yeux fatigués fixer ce fameux paquet, quitte à être déçu par sa réaction. Au moins après je pourrais dormir. _Et surtout je ne verrais plus défiler sous mes paupières le scénario d'une soirée qui n'a pas eu lieu._

Oui je veux lui donner ce paquet, pour qu'il sache que j'ai compris. _Que je ne veux pas faire comme Lucas_.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de réflexion, je finis par me lever. Le sommier grince et je frissonne en sortant de la chaleur réconfortante de ma couette.

_Traversée du couloir_. Me voilà devant sa porte, son cadeau dans ma poche. Mais j'hésite encore. _Expire_.

De toute façon, si ce n'est pas ce soir, après ce sera trop tard. _Je n'aurais plus le courage_.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur le métal froid de la poignée. J'appuie et la porte s'entrouvre dans un grincement désagréable.

Je vois alors une scène à priori banale. _Bill est allongé sur son lit_. Ses longs cheveux noirs répandues autour de lui sur l'oreiller. _Son corps frêle au bord du matelas_. Sa respiration calme et régulière, troublant à peine le silence de la pièce.

Il est encore habillé et son T-shirt légèrement relevé me laisse apercevoir son étoile. _Une nouvelle fois_.

Oui cette scène pourrait sembler banale. Elle le serait, si la lumière de la lune n'avait pas projeté un doux halo qui éclairait les fins traits de son visage. _Un visage tellement serein_. Presque candide.

A cet instant là il m'a semblé le redécouvrir. _Apercevant pour la première fois sa réelle beauté_. Bien sûr je le savais rempli de charme mais cette nuit là, tout semblait différent. Et le fait qu'il porte mon jean, ne faisait que renforcer mon trouble.

Je ne bougeais plus, commençant à regretter d'être venue en me rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Mais malheureusement pour moi, Bill semblait avoir entendu le bruit de la porte et commençait à bouger.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je me figeais, comme pris en faute. Ses prunelles noisette me fixaient mais il ne disait pas un mot. Ce silence s'éternisa, avant qu'un sourire timide apparaisse sur ses lèvres. « **Tom ? **»

J'hochais la tête, ne sachant comment justifier ma présence dans sa chambre à 3h du matin. Mais il ne semblait pas gêné, juste un peu surpris. « **Viens** » me dit t'il en se poussant un peu plus contre le mur, me laissant la place de venir à coté de lui.

Hésitant, j'avançais lentement vers le lit. Il semblait encore endormi, luttant pour ne pas refermer les paupières.

Le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour lui donner ce paquet.

Je m'allongeais alors sans bruit, observant ses traits de détendre. « **Tom…tu voulais me parler ?** ». « **Oui…mais je crois que…enfin je sais pas trop si je dois te donner ce…** ». Trop tard, il ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était rendormi. J'esquissai alors un sourire en sentant son souffle chaud venir chatouiller mon nez.

Bien sûr j'aurais pût partir. _Quitter cette pièce pour le laisser rêver en paix_. J'aurais pût, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je restais donc allongé à ses cotés, observant avec délectation sa bouche charnue s'entrouvrir au rythme de sa respiration. _Avant de pouvoir enfin fermer les yeux_.

(…)

La clarté de ce début de matinée s'engouffre à travers la fenêtre de la pièce. Je grimace en ouvrant lentement les yeux. _Laissant la lumière s'imprimer sur ma rétine_.

Je me relève alors, me frottant vigoureusement les yeux. Mais une fois sorti de ma torpeur, je pris conscience de la situation. _De ma situation_. Et de la sienne.

Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. _Mais dans la chambre de Bill_. Et son corps était collé au mien, sa main touchant ma hanche. Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille me revinrent alors en mémoire. Mon cadeau raté. _Mes doutes_. La lune. _Lui_. Mon début d'explication. Avant de finalement m'endormir.

Je n'arriverais donc jamais à lui donner ce foutu cadeau ? Me maudissant un peu plus, je frappais le matelas.

_Et Bill sursauta_. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, et je vis la panique s'y dessiner lorsque qu'il me vit à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il ne se rappelait donc plus. _Idiot_. Sans un mot, je descendis du lit, avant de sortir de la chambre. _Un peu déçu_.

(…)

Je mis la cafetière en marche, tout en réfléchissant un peu plus. Mais quelle idée avais-je eu en allant le voir comme ça ? Il allait croire que je m'étais glissé dans son lit en douce. _Pathétique_.

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je ne l'entendis pas entrer dans la cuisine. Et je faillis lâcher mon bol des mains en me retournant. _Il rougit en baissant la tête_. Il ne portait plus mon jean et s'était changer. _L'odeur de son shampooing flottait dans l'air_. Il avait dû prendre une douche.

En attendant, il fallait que je m'explique. « **Euh…Bill écoute pour ce matin, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse des idées, en fait je… **». Il me coupa rapidement. « **C'est bon Tom. Je me souviens, tu n'as pas à t'excuser** » Puis dans un murmure, ajouta « **Ce serais plutôt à moi de le faire** »

Soulagé que la situation se soit arrangé je n'insista pas, étalant avec allégresse le beurre sur mes tartines.

Mais je le vis rapidement se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. « **Tom… excuse moi de reparler de ça, mais…tu n'avais pas répondu à ma question hier soir…et j'aurais bien voulût savoir…** »

Il n'avait pas envie de renoncer apparemment. _Bien, je ne reculerais pas moi non plus_. Je me levais lentement avant de rapprocher de lui. « **D'accord** ».

Je lui pris alors la main avant de le guider jusqu'à ma chambre. _Je voulais être au calme_. Pas question que Lucas ou Chloé débarquent en plein milieu de mes explications vaseuses.

(…)

Finalement, nous voilà assis tout les deux sur mon lit. Bill me regarde et attend visiblement que je prenne la parole.

Alors, je sors délicatement le petit paquet de ma poche, avant de le poser sur les draps, entre nous deux.

« **Voilà, c'est ça que je devais te donner hier soir. Mais tu t'es endormi avant que je puisse le faire** »

A ces mots, il rougit violemment. « **Je suis désolé Tom** ». « **Oh non ne t'excuse pas, de toute façon je n'avais rien à faire dans ta chambre à 3h du matin. Même pour t'offrir ça** ».

« **Mais tu m'a déjà offert un cadeau Tom. Deux c'est beaucoup** ». Je pris alors la boite dans ma main, passant mon pouce sur la surface brillante de son emballage. « **Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et puis en fait ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec Noël…mais plutôt avec ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques semaines** ».

Je le vois tressaillir. Il n'a pas que des bons souvenirs de cette soirée. _Evidemment_. Mais je devais ré-ouvrir la blessure, pour mieux la refermer.

« **Tu sais Bill ce soir là…j'ai eu peur. Peur en te voyant allongé au sol, inconscient à cause d'Eux. Peur que tu ne te réveilles pas. Peur qu'après tu ne veuilles plus sortir pour ne plus les revoir Eux. Oui j'étais très effrayé. Mais malgré tout ça, je crois que c'est lorsque que tu m'as parlé de ta volonté de vivre par toi même que j'ai commencé à vraiment paniquer** »

Je le voyais pâlir au son de chaque mot que je prononçais. « **Je suis désolé Tom…je suis tellement désolé…je n'aurais jamais dût te parler de tout ça…** ». Il semblait réprimer un sanglot. Et je baissais la tête pour poursuivre mon récit. _Récit au goût d'aveux_.

« **Tu ne comprends pas…ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de tes problèmes. Au contraire. J'étais vraiment heureux que tu te confies à moi. C'était ce que je voulais. Et c'est toujours ce que je veux. Non si j'avais peur, c'était que je craignais de ne pas être…à la hauteur. Je veux tellement t'aider…** »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. _Si tu savais comme j'ai peur Bill_. Comme tout ses sentiments se mélangent en moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je veux t'aider, mais je suis moi-même si imparfait… _si imparfait_…Mais j'essaierais, je te le promets.

Une larme dévale le long de ma joue. _J'ai tellement peur de mal faire_. De ne pas l'aider comme je le devrais. De faire les mêmes erreurs que ses parents ou que Lucas, maintenant que je les connaissais si bien.

« **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… juste être là. T'épauler quand tu en ressens le besoin. T'encourager pour que tu gardes toujours confiance en toi. Te maltraiter un peu aussi, quand c'est nécessaire. Bon sang Bill, je veux être là pour toi. Vraiment là…** »

Ma main effleura alors ma poitrine. _Juste au niveau de mon cœur_. Oui c'était cela que je voulais. Avoir de l'importance pour lui. _Autant qu'il en avait pour moi_. Trouver ma place dans sa vie. Et ne plus jamais la quitter.

J'osais alors le regarder. _Il me fixait d'un air perdu_. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. « **Bill…** ». Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure…j'en avais trop dit…ou pas assez je ne savais plus. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était le regard qu'il posait à présent sur moi. _Un regard vide_.

Mon dieu, et si ces quelques paroles maladroites avaient tout gâchés ? Et si je l'avais…perdu ? Mes larmes ne coulaient plus. _Mais mon cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque seconde_.

Et puis, je sentis ses bras entourer mon torse. _Son visage plonger dans mon cou_. Ses cheveux effleurer ma joue. En quelques secondes, il s'était jeté dans mes bras. Me serrant fort contre lui. _Comme pour vouloir fusionner mon corps avec le sien_.

D'abord surpris, je lui rendis son étreinte. _M'agrippant désespérément à son T-shirt_. Mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. _Je sombrais_. Avec lui.

« **Tom…je..** » Il ne pût finir sa phrase. _Mon doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha_. Il n'y avait rien à dire. _Rien à rajouter_. Nous savions déjà tout…il fallait juste ne pas briser cet instant. _Instant parfait_.

Il a alors ré-enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. _Ses larmes salés coulant le long de ma peau_. Je soupirais de bonheur. L'avoir là, contre moi, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant précis.

(…)

Combien de temps sommes-nous resté comme ça ? Je ne pourrais le dire. Trop de temps. _Et pas assez_. Mais quand en nous séparant j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai sût que j'avais fait le bon choix.

_En quelques semaines, il avait complètement bouleversé mon univers, balayant toutes mes certitudes._

Alors qu'au départ, je ne voulais pas le voir rester, je priais à présent pour qu'il ne reparte plus jamais. _Soupir_.

C'est en prenant conscience de tout cela que je lui tendis mon paquet. _Je n'hésitais plus_. Je savais qu'il comprendrait.

Un nouveau sourire rayonnant vint alors orner son visage. « **Tom…des poupées russes ?** »

Oui des poupées russes. Cela peut vous semblait incongrue, mais pour moi cela semblait évident. _Tellement évident_.

Ses petites statuettes de bois représentaient parfaitement Bill. _Son âme torturé_. Et toutes les barrières qu'il dressait inconsciemment autour de lui.

Je pris alors la poupée de ses mains, ouvrant la première statuette pour en ressortir son double miniature.

« **L'épisode de la ruelle, c'était la première poupée Bill. La plus imposante, car c'était ton premier aveu. Mais tu as réussi à briser cette barrière. Et je sais que les autres tomberont aussi à leur tour. Il faut juste du temps** ». Je souriais moi aussi à présent. Un sourire terriblement niais mais rempli d'espoir.

« **Mais je peux t'assurer que je serais là pour apercevoir la dernière poupée. La toute petite qui était caché là depuis le début** »

_Oui en ce matin de Noël, l'espoir n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans mon cœur. _


	12. Chapter 12

POV Bill

Je pousse le battant de la porte de ma chambre. La petite statuette dans la main. Je revois encore ses yeux quand il me l'a donné.  
_Et cette pensée me fait sourire_.

Je m'affale dans mon fauteuil. _Moelleux et éclairé par la lueur de la fenêtre_. Je me sens dans un état second. Et pourtant j'ai bien dormi. _Avec lui à mes côtés_. Et dire que au réveil, je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Il a vraiment dû me prendre pour un imbécile.

Je tourne la poupée russe dans ma main, observant les motifs délicatement peints. _Ses couleurs vives_. Sa surface vernie.  
Un si petit objet. Qui a pris une telle importance pour lui. Pour moi. _Non, pour nous_.

Je savais qu'il reparlerait de cette soirée. _J'attendais ce moment autant que je le craignais_. Malgré la compassion qu'il avait exprimé ce soir là, j'avais toujours un doute. _Les doutes_. Ces foutus doutes qui ont faillis donner à notre silence un caractère définitif.

Mais Tom a réussi à le briser . _Avec des mots_. Mais pas seulement. Avec sa tendresse. _Sa délicatesse_. Son désarroi aussi.  
Toutes ses expressions qui se sont succédés sur son visage hier soir. C'est tout cela qui m'a convaincu.

Je sais qu'il se soucie de moi. _Vraiment_. Et rien que cette affirmation me rend heureux.

10H30

Je suis encore allongé sur mon lit. Repensant inlassablement aux événements de ce matin.

Après m'avoir donner mon cadeau, Tom avait commencé à faire ses bagages. Il allait rester quelques jours supplémentaires dans sa famille. J'avais préféré m'éclipser.

Pour l'instant, mon sac de voyage en cuir gît sur le sol. Un repas de Noël en famille m'attend, moi aussi. _Mais je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que lui_. J'appréhende ses retrouvailles. Nerveusement, je glisse dans mon sac quelques pulls et quelques T-shirt.

Je tombe alors sur le jean qu'il m'a offert. Je l'adore. Parce qu'il me va bien. _Mais pas seulement_.  
Bref. Je pars pour 3 jours en immersion complète dans le cocon familial. Je vais donc en avoir besoin.

Un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil... Je dois être chez mes parents à 12H00. Je suis déjà en retard.

11H00

Voilà. Mes affaires sont prêtes. J'attrape mon manteau et une écharpe qui traînait sur le dossier de ma chaise.  
Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à dire au revoir à tout le monde. _Tom en dernier_.

Les embrassades avec Lucas et Chloé sont faites. Ils partent ensemble, leurs parents habitent dans le même village._ J'entends la porte claquer, et puis plus rien_. Il faut que je me dépêche : je devrais déjà être sur la route.

Je frappe à la porte de sa chambre. « **Tom ?** »

«**Entre Bill** ». J'avance dans la pièce et je l'aperçois, tentant de faire rentrer un dernier pull dans sa valise.

Il est dos à moi et porte la magnifique veste noire que nous lui avons offerte pour Noël. Il l'avait déjà repéré et j'avoue qu'il à du goût. _Presque autant que moi_.

« **Lucas et Chloé sont déjà partis ?** ». D'un mouvement brusque, il se retourne. _Et devant sa tenue je ne peux m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil perplexe_.

Il porte un pantalon noir assez serré avec une chemise grise. Une ceinture en cuir. Et une cravate noire et grise fantaisie, qui pend négligemment autour de son cou. _Je suis impressionné_.

En voyant mon air étonné, il sourit avec tendresse. «**Je peux faire des efforts moi aussi, de temps en temps** ». « **Je vois ça** ».  
Un léger silence s'installe.

Tom me regarde alors intensément et son visage reprend un air sérieux. Il marque une légère hésitation avant d'ajouter en se mordillant la lèvre «**Et...et tu aimes...ce que tu vois ?** »

A ses paroles, je sens mes joues prendre une délicate couleur rosée. _J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre_.  
«**Euh...oui j'aime beaucoup ta chemise !** ». Mes joues sont à présent en feu. Suis-je à ce point prévisible ?

Amusé par ma gêne, Tom n'insiste pas et hisse son sac sur son épaule. Il s'avance alors vers moi. « **Passe de bonnes fêtes !** ».  
Il me fait un petit sourire désolé avant de conclure. « **Ne t'inquiète pas, ces 3 jours passeront plus vite que tu ne le crois...et puis on s'appelle hein ?** ».

Il semble quelque peu paniqué à l'idée que je refuse. _Idiot_. « **Bien sûr** ». Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. _A son tour de rougir_. «** Amuse toi bien !** ».

Il doit prendre le train. Ses parents habitent à une heure d'ici environ._ J'aurais peut être pût l'accompagner à la gare_.

Mais trop tard, il m'adresse déjà un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Je peux encore lui proposer mais je ne sais pas si...

Stop Bill, arrête de douter. Tu ne crois pas que toutes ces hésitations ont déjà failli tout gâcher ? Si. Bien sûr que si.

«**Attend Tom ! **». La main sur la poignée il se retourne, surpris. « **Je peux te déposer à la gare si tu veux. C'est sur mon chemin...et puis, ça ira plus vite que le tram non ?** ».

Il accepte rapidement et quelques secondes plus tard, nous dévalons les escaliers.

Nous sommes arrivés à la gare. Je viens de stationner ma voiture devant le grand bâtiment._Dans quelques instants, il ne sera plus là_. Pour 5 jours. _Soupir_.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il s'en aperçoit et sourie malicieusement. « **Je te choque avec ma nouvelle tenue hein ?** ».

Profitant de nos derniers instants de complicité, je réplique : «** C'est sûr, surtout si on sait comment tu t'habillais...avant** ».

Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés «**Mais comment tu...** ». « **Mmh...Lucas ?** ». Agacé, il tapote le tableau de bord. «**Evidemment. Il t'a montré l'album ?** ».

Je ne peux réprimer un éclat de rire « **En effet. Tu avais un look assez spécial... tu aimais les rappeurs américains à ce point ?** »

Il affiche une moue boudeuse. « **Ne me parles plus de ces informes baggys** ». « **Ni de mes horribles casquettes** ».  
Son regard est suppliant. _Adorable_.

«**D'accord. De toute façon, tout le monde passe par sa période...rebelle** ». J'éclate de nouveau de rire aux souvenirs de ces fameuses photos.

Lucas me les avait montré en douce un soir où Tom n'était pas là. J'avais feuilleté avec avidité les pages de l'album, remontant le temps et fouillant dans le passé de mon colocataire.

Tom et ses potes autour de son premier scooter. Fier, le torse bombé. Tom lors de sa remise des diplômes, une fille blonde et pulpeuse au bras. Il arborait déjà ce petit regard sexy qui ne le quitterait plus dans les pages suivantes. Tom complètement bourré pour ses 18 ans. Cette fois-ci, deux filles dans les bras. Tom au volant de sa voiture, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et verre de vodka à la main.

Puis peu avant ses 19 ans, les choses avaient commencés à changer. Les filles étaient devenues plus rares sur les photos. _Les amis plus présent_. Des jeans tout simples et de jolis pulls avaient peu à peu remplacé la panoplie américaine tout droit sortie des clips de 50'cents._Un peu moins d'alcool, et beaucoup plus de musique_.

Sa guitare ne le quittait désormais plus. _Elle était de toutes les fêtes, de toutes les soirées_. Lucas m'avait alors avoué qu'elle était devenue la seule femme de sa vie depuis un peu plus d'un an.

Je n'avais pas été surpris. Le Tom que je connaissais ne ressemblait en rien au Tom des premiers clichés.

Je l'entendais gratter ses cordes tous les soirs. _Enchaînant les accords jusque tard dans la nuit_. Le bruit sourd du bois résonnant dans l'appartement silencieux.

Sortant de mes pensées, je refocalisai mon attention sur Tom. Il avait ouvert la portière. Et dans mon rétroviseur je le vis sortir son sac du coffre de la voiture.

Il revint ensuite vers le devant de la voiture. Se penchant pour m'adresser un dernier signe de la main. _Son souffle chaud traçant un légère trace de buée sur la vitre_. Puis il partit vers le hall d'entrée.

Je vis alors ses dreadlocks attachés en masse sur le haut de sa tête, disparaître à travers la foule. _Mince_. Il allait me manquer. Je crois.

12H30

Après un peu plus d'une heure de route, je suis arrivé devant mon ancien « chez-moi ».

Pour la plupart d'entre vous, le foyer familial restera à jamais votre point de repère. _Un lieu accueillant dans lequel vous pouvez venir vous réfugier à n'importe quel moment_. Une bulle confortable loin de la cruauté de l'extérieur.

Pour moi ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. _Pourtant mes parents étaient adorables_. Je ne manquais ni de tendresse, ni d'affection. Je possédais autant de fringues que mon armoire me le permettait. Et j'avais les derniers gadgets à la mode : MP3, téléphone mobile, ordinateur portable et télé dans ma chambre.

Oui, j'étais le cliché vivant de l'adolescent trop gâté. Et j'assumais. Cette petite vie me convenait parfaitement.

Enfin...jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Lorsque je suis entré à la faculté de Berlin. Section sciences politiques. Là, ma vision des choses a commencé à changer. Je rêvais d'évasion. _D'ailleurs_. D'un horizon lointain que je ne connaissais pas.

Mon environnement a commencé à m'étouffer. Je ne supportais plus mon village. _Encore moins mes parents_. Une crise d'adolescence en retard ? Peut être bien.

Rapidement la situation familiale s'est dégradée. J'avais très vite dégringolé de mon piédestal d'enfant parfait. _Et la chute fut dure_. Mes parents n'étaient finalement pas si patients. Et plus je prenais conscience de mon caractère capricieux, plus mon désir de partir était grand.

C'est ainsi qu'au début de ma deuxième année à la faculté, je me suis mit à la recherche d'un appartement.  
Je voulais devenir indépendant, m'éloigner de l'emprise paternelle pour pouvoir enfin grandir.

Je suis alors tombé sur l'annonce de Tom. _C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait_. Et dès l'instant où je les ai rencontrés, j'ai sû que c'était là que je voulais passer les prochaines années de ma vie.

J'ai donc commencé à me créer un nouveau « chez moi ». Plus d'assistance de tous les instants, je devais me débrouiller seul. Mais en même temps, je n'avais jamais été aussi entouré.

Car il était là. _Il est là_. Et j'espère secrètement qu'il le sera toujours.

« **Bill, tu es enfin arrivé !** ». Ma mère. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis mon emménagement. Mais je l'appelle régulièrement._  
Une sorte de rupture en douceur_. Car je sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert de mon départ précipité. Même si depuis, elle dit l'accepter.

Mon père a été moins tendre. Pour lui, je ne fais que fuir. _Sans régler les vrais problèmes_. Et je veux lui prouver que si je suis partie, c'est justement pour les régler. _Par moi-même_.

« **Maman !** ». Je la serrai fort contre moi. Mon départ m'a permis de comprendre que la source de mes troubles n'était pas mes parents. _Mais moi_. Et à présent, j'ai honte de les avoir ainsi accusés de tous mes maux.

En souriant, elle m'annonça que ma cousine était déjà arrivée. _July_. 1 an de plus que moi. Officiellement, parce qu'en réalité, elle... « **Dis moi tatie, cette charmante jeune fille serait t'elle mon cher cousin Bill par hasard ?** ».

Oui. Je suis officiellement de retour.

18H00

« **Arrête July !** ». « **Non, non je prends la salle de bain avant toi **! ». « **Mais j'étais là avant !** ». « **Et alors ? Dans un quart d'heure j'aurais fini, il te restera encore... 1h45 avant le dîner. Tu crois que ce sera possible ?** ».

Coincé. Bon sang, ma cousine va me rendre fou. _On s'adore pourtant_. Mais elle à un caractère tellement... « **Et je t'emprunte ton nouveau shampooing à la pomme, ça ta dérange ?** ». La porte claque. Ais-je le choix ?

_Soupir_. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Nous partageons la même chambre. Quand je vous disais qu'elle allait me rendre cinglé. Je tends alors la main vers ma veste, échoué au sol. _Mon portable_. Tiens 4 appels en absence... Tom

_A la vue de ces 3 lettres mes mains deviennent moites_. Si peu. Il devait sans doute vouloir s'assurer que j'étais bien arrivé. Il faudra que je le rappelle ce soir. Ou peut être mainten... « **Eh la diva, la salle de bain est libre ! T'inquiète il te reste de l'eau chaude ! Et merci pour le shampooing !** »

Voilà July qui débarque dans la chambre, inondant la moquette avec ses longs cheveux mouillés. Ma tranquillité est rompue, je vais devoir reporter mon coup de fil. _Nouveau soupir_.

22H30

Nous venons de sortir de table. Le repas s'est passé dans le calme. Mon père n'ayant fait aucune réflexion concernant ma « nouvelle vie ». Je pense que ma mère lui a parlé.

Je suis assis en tailleur sur mon lit. _Mon portable dans la main_. July parlant avec mes parents dans le salon, j'ai quelques minutes de tranquillité. Bien.

Mais alors que je commence à taper son numéro, mon portable vibre. _Un appel_. Tom.

Parfaite synchronisation. « **Tom ?** ». « **Bill ? Je suis heureux de t'entendre, je commençais à m'inquiéter !** ». « **Oui, je suis désolé. Mais avec le repas, ma cousine... je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps** »

«**Mmh...je comprends** ». Il semble déçu. Je répond rapidement : « **Mais je suis vraiment content de t'avoir au téléphone. Vraiment **»

J'entends son rire à travers le combiné «**Je te manques à ce point Bill ?** » Je sais qu'il plaisante...mais moi je ne plaisante pas. _Je ne plaisante plus avec ça_. « **Possible Tom. Possible** » Silence.

Puis, dans un murmure, il me répond « **Plus que quatre jours** ». Ma voix résonne en écho « **Oui. Quatre jours. On va y arriver...?** ». Ma voix flanche. _Et il le sent_. « **Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va y arriver. Tous les deux. Ensemble** ». _Ensemble_. Ma nervosité s'atténue quelque peu.

Cherchant à détourner mon attention, il me questionne sur mes retrouvailles avec mes parents. « **Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien. Je crois que je me suis inquiété pour rien** ». « **Tant mieux** ».

«**Et toi avec ta famille ? Tes frères et sœurs vont bien ?** » Car oui, Tom n'est pas fils unique. Il à une sœur de 12 ans et un frère de 17 ans. En plein crise existentiel selon lui. « **Tout va bien. Je suis vraiment heureux de tous les retrouver. Eux aussi, ils me manquent **»._Eux aussi_. Mon souffle s'accélère.

Mais ce moment parfait est brisé par l'arrivée impromptue de July. Evidemment. Alors qu'elle referme brutalement la porte, je décide de mettre un terme à notre conversation.

«**Tom, je dois te laisser. Mes parents ont besoin de moi. Je te rappelle demain d'accord ?** ». « **Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Bill** ». « **Bonne nuit** »

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres._Entendre sa voix m'a rassuré_. Oui, je tiendrais le coup. Et je ne vais pas compter les jours. Enfin. Je vais essayer.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Tom

Nous sommes le 29 décembre. _Et du givre commence à se former sur le bord de la vitre_. Je m'enfonce un peu plus confortablement dans mon siège, m'éloignant du contact glacial du double vitrage.

Je suis assis dans ce compartiment depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Et dans une vingtaine de minutes, je poserais mon pied sur le quai de la gare. _La gare de Berlin_.

Les fêtes de Noël à présent terminées, je peux réintégrer mon appartement. _Notre appartement_.

------

11h00

Le vent s'infiltre sous l'abri bus. Et tandis que le froid engourdit mes doigts, je repense aux cinq jours qui se sont écoulés.

Le retour dans mon petit village. _Les retrouvailles dans le hall de la gare avec mes parents_. Le sourire de ma petite sœur. Nos après midi passés au coin du feu, à rattraper un peu du temps perdu.

J'ai toujours beaucoup veillé sur elle. D'ailleurs elle me dit souvent qu'il faudrait que je la « lâche » un peu. _Je ne suis pas convaincu_. A 12 ans, on connaît encore si mal la réalité du monde.

Et puis, il y a eu les portes qui claquent. _Après une énième dispute avec mon frère_. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mon sang froid face à son attitude désinvolte.

Il a trois ans de moins que moi, et pourtant il me déstabilise complètement. _Toujours devoir le recadrer, le surveiller_. C'est quelquefois agaçant, mais c'est mon rôle d'aîné.

Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon modèle pour lui. A l'âge où il se construisait, je n'étais pas là, trop occupé à dériver dans mon coin. Non je n'étais, et je ne suis sans doute pas encore, le frère parfait. _Mais j'apprends à le devenir_.

Et puis il y avait lui._Bill_. Bill et nos conversations téléphoniques. Nous n'avions pas besoin de rester des heures pendus à notre cellulaire. Quelques minutes suffisaient pour nous exprimer._ Et surtout pour nous comprendre_.

Dès notre deuxième conversation, nous avions décidés d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Nos mots étaient précis, nos phrases sans équivoque.

Ces quelques paroles échangés suffisaient à calmer nos angoisses et nous prouvaient que nous n'étions plus seuls. _Car l'autre était là_. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

------

Après un trajet cahotant dans un bus plus que bondé, j'étais enfin devant mon immeuble. _Le soleil du matin reflétait sa douce lumière sur les murs quelques peu grisâtre de notre façade_.

Et c'est avec le cœur léger, que je gravis l'escalier principal, ma course étant quelque peu ralentit par le poids de mon bagage.

Une envie sourde me pris alors au ventre, tandis que j'accrochais ma main moite à la rambarde. Je voulais accélérer, pour déjà, être devant notre porte vernie.

La pousser lentement, et l'apercevoir, blottie sur le canapé, en train de regarder un de ces films mélodramatiques qu'il adore. _Un pot de glace sur les genoux, ses yeux quelques peu embués en visionnant la scène finale de cette successions de clichés sur l'Amour_.

Si seulement tout était aussi simple et aussi beau que dans les films. Ridicule. La réalité est bien plus cruelle. Et il serait peut être temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

Secouant ma tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées négatives, je gravis les dernières marches, avant d'atteindre mon palier.

Je tournais rapidement la poignée en bronze avant de m'avancer dans le hall. _L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, le silence maître des lieux_. Et il n'y avait personne dans le canapé.

------

Une heure a passé. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de mes chers colocataires. Pour tromper mon ennui, j'ai déjà déballé ma valise. _Commencé à faire une lessive_. Et passer l'aspirateur dans ma chambre.

Je suis le dernier à revenir à l'appartement. Et tout en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre de notre salon, afin de laisser l'air frais se propager dans toute la pièce, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment hâte de les revoir. Ils m'ont manqués. _Lui un peu plus que les autres_.

------

14h00

Un bruit de clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure. _Des voix étouffées_. Ils sont là. Je m'extirpe difficilement du fauteuil dans lequel je somnolais en attendant leur retour.

Un de mes livres préférés glisse sur mes genoux avant de tomber sur le parquet. _Bruit sourd_. Quelques rayons de soleil, viennent illuminer sa couverture usée et cornée.

J'entend alors des pas se diriger vers la cuisine. Et soudain, je vois Bill apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un petit air étonné sur le visage. «**Tom ? Mais... tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu ?** »

Un peu gêné, je réponds : « **Oui. Je crois...je crois que je m'ennuyais de v...**». Sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase, il s'approche de moi, et dépose deux grands sacs remplis de provisions à mes pieds.

En observant ses longs doigts fins se détacher des anses, je remarque qu'il a changé de vernis. _Abandonnant le noir jais pour un marron chocolat foncé_.

Et avant que j'ai pût lui faire une quelconque remarque, il murmura d'un ton malicieux. « **Eh bien, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à déballer tout ça** ».

Puis il repartit comme il était venu, lançant négligemment au passage, sa veste en cuir noir sur le canapé.

------

J'ai finalement rejoint Lucas et Chloé près de l'évier. Un grand nombre de sac en plastiques étaient posés sur le plan de travail.

Et comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, Chloé pris la parole d'une voix lasse et fatiguée : « **Petit changement de programme. Le réveillon du nouvel an se fera chez nous cette année** ».

Elle ne semble pas enchantée par cette perspective, et je la comprends : nous avons moins de 48h pour ranger, épousseter, et nettoyer tout l'appartement, tout en essayant de préparer un buffet digne de ce nom.

Car nous ne seront pas seulement quatre autours de la table. _Mais plutôt une trentaine_. Et encore il ne s'agit pas d'une liste exhaustive. Après tout, nous sommes entre amis, pas besoin de carton d'invitation pour participer à la fête.

Mais pour la première fois, ce petit système n'arrange en rien notre situation déjà difficile. Je vois Lucas plongé dans un livre de cuisine, fronçant les sourcils, tout en écrivant quelques annotations dans la marge de la page. Et tout en passant une main sur ma nuque engourdit, je me dirige vers Chloé pour l'aider à déballer les sacs.

_Essayant de ne pas penser à mes retrouvailles quelque peu...spéciales, avec Bill._

------_  
_

17h

_Chloé m'a enfin accordé une pause_. Elle est actuellement en plein dépoussiérage des meubles de la salle à manger tandis que Lucas déplace les bibelots fragiles, tentant de les protéger du manque de délicatesse, de nos futurs invités.

Quant à moi, après avoir fait les vitres, passé l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces et nettoyé le sol avec la serpillière, je me dirige à présent vers la chambre de Bill.

Un Bill que je n'ai pas revu de toute l'après midi. A peine l'ais-je aperçus dans la cuisine, en train de discuter avec Lucas, alors que je passais le balai dans le hall d'entrée.

A croire qu'il cherchait à me fuir. _Et je sens que ce n'est pas qu'une impression_.

Je toque doucement contre la porte. «**Bill ? C'est moi** ». J'entends un léger bruit dans la pièce. « **Entre Tom** »

Je pousse lentement le battant, avant de frôler la moquette de la plante de mes pieds. Et je le vois, assis devant son bureau, penché sur un livre pour le moins volumineux. _Il ne me regarde pas_.

«**Bill ?** ». Je ne comprends plus rien. _Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi, mais ses yeux fuient mon regard_. Le malaise entre nous est palpable.

Je m'approche alors de lui, sans empressement. _Ne souhaitant pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même une nouvelle fois_.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'agenouille au sol, avant de lui prendre la main et de murmurer : « **Bill...Bill qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** ».

Je fixe ses prunelles chocolatées sans rougir, essayant de comprendre ce qui ne va pas entre nous. _Ce qui ne va plus_. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

D'un ton morne, il me répond : « **Rien Tom. Tout va bien** ». Je serre les dents.

Le voir me mentir aussi effrontément me fait du mal. Nous avions promis. _Plus de faux semblants_. Juste la vérité, et une confiance totale l'un en l'autre.

_Je crois que je commence à avoir froid_.

Une dernière tentative, alors que je tente de maîtriser les tremblement de ma voix « **Tu en es sûre ?** ».  
«** Oui, certain** ». Il replonge le regard sur son atlas. _Je sens que ma présence le dérange_.

Et sans un mot, je quitte la pièce. _Il ne cherchera pas à me retenir_.

------

21h

Je ne suis pas ressortit de ma chambre depuis tout à l'heure. Pas faim. _Et surtout, aucune envie de voir mes tentatives pour renouer le contact, échouer lamentablement_.

Je suis complètement perdu. _Tout allait si bien avant notre séparation_. Et même après. Mais depuis que nous sommes de nouveau face à face, de façon réelle et non plus via notre téléphone portable...je ne le reconnais plus.

J'ai beau réfléchir à une parole déplacée que j'aurais pû avoir, à une attitude qui aurait pût lui déplaire, je ne vois pas. _Et mon ignorance ne fait qu'accroître cette douleur dans mon ventre_.

Je revois ses yeux fuyants, son attitude laissant clairement penser qu'il ne souhaitait pas ma présence à ses cotés. _Tout cela m'a blessé, même si il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué_.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. _Je ne souhaite voir personne à part lui_. Je reste donc silencieux.

Je vois alors un petit papier glisser sous la porte, avant d'entendre un corps s'affaisser derrière la cloison de bois.

_Bill_. J'attrape rapidement le papier. _Un esquisse de poupées russes, dessinées au fusain_. Et quelques mots écrits de façon maladroite «_ Je n'oublie pas_ ».

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre lentement la porte et je vois Bill, assis contre le mur, à ma droite. _Ses genoux repliés sous le menton_. Ses longs cheveux lisses lui tombant sur le visage. Il semble aussi misérable que moi, à cet instant.

Sans bruit, je m'accroupis à coté de lui, calquant ma position sur la sienne. Le couloir est désert, nos colocataires sont encore dans le salon, devant la télé. _Et dans la semi obscurité qui nous enveloppe, je n'ose pas briser le silence_.

Je l'entends alors murmurer « **Pardon Tom. Je...je me suis mal comporté avec toi** ». Il semble vraiment désolé, que puis-je lui répondre ? Sous prétexte de le protéger, dois-je faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Je murmure à mon tour : « **C'est vrai. Mais je ne comprends pas...pourquoi ? Nous avions promis Bill. Nous avions promis !** » Ma voix prend un ton désespéré. Je ne veux pas qu'il fuit une nouvelle fois. Je veux qu'il m'explique et non plus qu'il me mente.

_Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant._

« **Tom... j'avais peur. J'étais tout simplement terrifié** ». Il semble paniqué. « **Je ne veux plus te mentir...mais j'avais tellement peur en te revoyant Tom** ». Peur ? « **Mais peur de quoi ?** »

Avec une certaine difficulté, il poursuit son récit « **Je...avec le portable, c'était tellement simple de te parler. Tout était beaucoup plus simple. Je me sentais à l'aise, je pouvais tout te dire. Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose...de t'avoir en face de moi, à présent** »

Il marque un léger silence avant de continuer. « **Je suppose...que j'avais peur que les choses ne soient plus les même, à notre retour. Que la magie ait disparut. Les mots que tu me disais au téléphone...** »

Sa voix se brise. « **Tu... tu les pensais vraiment ?** » Il me fixe alors de ses prunelles sombres, avant d'avancer son visage vers le mien. L'odeur de son parfum me monte à le tête et je ne peux qu'acquiescer .

Ses yeux s'illuminent alors, et il pose délicatement sa tête sur mon épaule. «**Merci** ».

« **Bill...promet-moi...on ne se cache plus rien. Je suis sincère. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous. Que tu sois à l'autre bout du fil, ou ici, c'est la même chose, d'accord ?** »

Pour seule réponse, il attrape ma main et la serre fort dans la sienne. Je passe alors mon bras sur ses frêles épaules, profitant du silence apaisant qui nous entoure.

Oui, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi parfait, dès le début._Laissons les apprendre à se faire confiance_.


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse. Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plaît!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Bill

10H

«**Oui Tom, j'arrive**». J'enfile maladroitement une écharpe en laine noire autour de mon cou, avant de me diriger vers le hall d'entrée.

Tom se tient nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte en bois sombre, en train de jouer avec un trousseau de clé. Le métal qui s'entrechoque produit un son désagréable pour mes oreilles délicates. En me voyant arriver, il s'approche d'un pas léger, avant d'agiter le jeu de clés sous mon nez, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. «**Ce sont celles de la voiture de Lucas. C'est donc moi qui conduit**»

J'hausse un sourcil avant de pousser un petit soupir de résignation. «**Bien, bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix**». Avec un petit air de triomphe, il pousse alors le battant de la porte, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je le suis rapidement, bloquant la porte de la cabine avant qu'elle ne se referme.

«**Un joli cadeau de Noël cet ascenseur, n'est ce pas Bill?**». «**Mmh**». Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, trop concentré sur les chiffres fluorescents qui diminuent au fur et à mesure de notre descente.

En réalité, je pense à notre prochain trajet en voiture. Tom sait très bien que j'ai du mal à me laisser conduire quelque part. Je préfère prendre le volant moi-même, histoire d'avoir le contrôle de mon véhicule… à défaut d'avoir celui de ma vie.

_Soupir_. J'ai vraiment du mal à lâcher prise, même avec lui. Le tintement qui précède l'ouverture de l'ascenseur me tire de mes réflexions.

Je trottine alors docilement derrière Tom, le regardant faire tourner machinalement le trousseau de clé autour de son index. Il ouvre finalement la portière se glissant à la place du conducteur alors que je m'assois sur le siège passager, les mains quelque peu moites.

(…)

Nous voilà arrivés devant la pâtisserie, où nous devons aller récupérer le plateau de petits gâteaux que nous avions commandés pour ce soir. Nous sommes déjà le 31 décembre.

Tom a très bien conduit, et j'ai alors pût desserrer mes phalanges qui s'accrochaient désespérément aux bords de mon siège, laissant mon dos se relâcher contre le dossier.

Alors qu'il entre dans le magasin, je décide d'aller flâner devant les quelques magasins de la rue. Je n'ai toujours pas choisi ma tenue pour ce soir, et l'idée de renouveler ma garde robe m'a rapidement traversé l'esprit.

J'aperçois alors dans une vitrine une chemise noire assez fine, mais très bien coupée. Je m'approche, posant mes mains gantées contre la vitre glacée, le souffle chaud de ma respiration créant une légère buée contre la surface vitrée.

Je sens alors une pression sur mon épaule, et je peux voir le reflet de la silhouette de Tom, qui se tient derrière moi. «**On y va Bill?**». «**Non, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle chemise, attends-moi deux minutes s'il te plaît** ». C'est alors à son tour de soupirer avant de se traîner à ma suite, le plateau de petits fours dans les bras.

(…)

«**Alors?**». Je le fixe d'un air anxieux, bougeant légèrement mes hanches devant la glace. Il se tient devant moi, et affiche un air moqueur. «**Elle te va très bien Bill, maintenant il faudrait se dépêcher… euh… le nappage de certains gâteaux va fondre**».

Je m'engouffre dans la cabine d'essayage, retirant la chemise de soie noire en pestant contre Tom et sa hantise des magasins. Le nappage au chocolat qui va fondre…il aurait pût trouver une meilleure excuse.

«**Je suppose que tu as déjà trouvé ta tenue toi?**». Silence. _Je vois_. «**Euh…oui bien sûr**». Je peux sans peine l'imaginer derrière cette porte, secouant la tête d'un air incrédule, en s'imaginant préparer un jour, ses vêtements à l'avance.

Je tire brusquement sur mon T-shirt gris, laissant mes cheveux à présent en bataille, retomber sur mes épaules. «**Et je n'aurais pas l'honneur de te revoir avec ton superbe costume n'est ce pas?**». Je peux toujours garder un petit espoir. Il était juste… parfait, dans cet ensemble.

Il émet un petit rire. «**En effet**». Je remonte la fermeture éclair de mon gilet avant de sortir de la cabine, ma future chemise à la main. «**Dommage. Il était plutôt pas mal**».

Il fronce les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire. _Mon visage se détend alors, en voyant apparaitre ses petites fossettes_. Je suis heureux de voir que notre complicité est toujours là. Intact malgré ma crise d'angoisse.

Il a sût me rassurer, une fois de plus. _Me promettant au contact de sa peau, que les choses ne changeraient plus_. Que je pourrais toujours poser ma tête sur son épaule, comme ce soir-là.

Et dans l'obscurité qui nous entourait, j'ai alors pris la décision de le croire. _Au fond, je le veux tellement_.

(…)

21H00

J'accroche les derniers boutons de ma chemise. Tirant une dernière fois sur le jean brut que m'a offert Tom, finissant de lisser mes longs cheveux teints en noir avant d'appliquer une ultime couche de fard à paupière gris foncé sur mes paupières pâles.

Nos premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et je me hâte d'aller rejoindre mes colocataires dans le salon. Un salon métamorphosé par nos soins. Les meubles ont été poussés, un buffet dressé à coté de la cheminée. Et quelques spots multicolores ont été accrochés au mur.

J'aperçois alors Tom et Lucas en pleine discussion. Tom a finalement opté pour un simple pull noir, accompagné d'un jean assez foncé.

Ses dreadlocks sont attachés en une sorte de chignon au sommet de sa tête, laissant sa nuque découverte. _Quelques mèches rebelles effleurent son cou, et je peux voir ses muscles se tendre lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche._

Je me dirige rapidement vers eux, laissant le parquet craquer sous les talons de mes santiags. Mais à peine avons-nous le temps de commencer à parler, que le bruit de la sonnette se fait entendre.

La soirée du réveillon 2007 pouvait commencer.

(…)

11h45

Une douce musique au faux air d'électro, résonne dans l'appartement, et les silhouettes de nos invités se croisent et se recroisent dans un ballet incessant. Je connais à présent presque tous les amis de Lucas et de Chloé, mais je n'ai rencontré que peu de connaissance à Tom.

Tom. _J'aperçois son visage fin à travers les lumières vacillantes des spots_. La piste de danse commence à se remplir, et il se trouve près du buffet, en train de parler avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Je ne veux pas le déranger, et tout en emportant une dernière coupe de champagne, je me dirige vers le balcon de l'appartement, qui se découpe derrière les larges portes vitrées du salon.

J'appuie mes coudes contre la rambarde glacée du balcon en fer forgé. Avant d'extirper un paquet de cigarette à moitié vide de la poche arrière de mon jean. J'entends alors des pas se rapprocher, avant de voir deux mains que je connais si bien, s'accrocher à la rambarde. «**Une pause clope Bill?**». «**Comme tu le vois**».

Sans un mot je lui présente mon paquet, et il extirpe une cigarette, la serrant entre ses longs doigts légèrement râpeux, avant de la porter à sa bouche. J'observe alors ses lèvres rosées s'entrouvrirent avant de se refermer sur le petit bâtonnet blanc. Puis il allume son briquet, et le bout de sa cigarette devient incandescent à travers la nuit noire.

«**Dire que c'est une des premières fois où je vais finir l'année en étant sombre**». Son rire résonne dans l'air frais mais je perçois comme une certaine mélancolie, à travers ses mots.

«**Avant… je finissais par terre, des bouteilles de bières tout autour de moi. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment pitoyable**». Sa voix n'est plus qu'un doux murmure et je dois me pencher pour entendre distinctement ses paroles.

«**Et toi, ton dernier réveillon?**». «**Avec des amis, dans une petite ville à coté de Berlin**».

Il me fixe de ses yeux perçants, avant de tapoter sa clope contre le fer forgé, laissant les cendres se répandre sur le sol en béton du balcon. «**Et cette année, où sont-ils?**».

Je tire une bouffé de ma cigarette avant de reprendre la parole. «**Au dernières nouvelles, il devaient passer le 31 dans une station de ski, en France**».

«**Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux?**». Sa voix est douce et ses mots s'envolent à travers la brume légère qui tombe sur la capitale. «**Je ne sais pas. Peut être que je préférais être ici, avec Lucas, Chloé…et toi**».

Je sens mes joues prendre une légère couleur rosée. _Pourtant il s'agit de mots anodins_. Mais dans l'atmosphère intimiste de cette fin de soirée, ils me semblent prendre une signification toute particulière. Et le pouls de mon cœur que je sens battre à travers mes artères, ne fait qu'amplifier ce sentiment de malaise.

Je le vois alors sourire, avant de se rapprocher de moi, posant un léger baiser sur mon front. «**Je suis heureux de ton choix**».

_Puis sans un bruit, il s'éloigne, re-rentrant dans l'appartement, me laissant au bord du vide, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur à l'envers._

(…)

00H00

Nous sommes en 2008. Une nouvelle année commence et je me fais la promesse silencieuse de poursuivre mon objectif, et de ne jamais revenir sur ma décision.

Je regarde les feux d'artifice éclatant à travers la nuit d'encre, les étincelles retombant dans le ciel, scintillant une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.

J'entends nos invitées s'exclamer derrière moi, et je peux deviner les embrassades et les paroles maladroites échangées. Mais je ne bouge toujours pas, fermant mes yeux pour profiter de ce moment de calme, avant de retrouver l'agitation du réveillon.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, j'entends la porte vitrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, avant de voir les bras fins de Tom s'accouder à la barrière du balcon. «**Je savais que je te trouverais là**».

Nous gardons le silence, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Notre présence est suffisante pour l'autre. Je sens la chair de poule se former sur mes bras dénudées, et je ne peux réprimer un frisson. _Mais je ne veux pas briser cet instant. Nous sommes là, accoudés côte à côte, partageant le même souffle et le même air, et je profite de l'instant_.

«**Bonne année Bill**». Je ne peux que me rapprocher de lui, collant mon bras contre le sien pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps. J'ancre alors mes yeux dans ses prunelles sombres, avant de murmurer: «**Bonne année Tom**».

_Et que rien ne change, car à cet instant, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu._


	15. Chapter 15

POV Tom

J'écrase un dernier mégot au sol, avant de le pousser dans le vide d'un rapide coup de pied. Le vent me glace et c'est d'une main engourdie que je me saisis de celle de Bill, cherchant à l'entrainer dans le salon. _Mais ses pieds restent ancrés dans le sol en béton_. Ses lèvres sont bleuies par le froid et je peux entendre le claquement de ses dents qui s'entrechoquent.

Presque une heure que nous sommes sur ce balcon balayé par la brise. _Les lumières de Berlin m'éblouissent et se reflètent sur sa peau diaphane_. Le silence est maître des lieux, et je me délecte de sa présence, tout en observant ses yeux sombres papillonner, ses longs cils recourbés battant l'air de cette fin décembre.

« **Tom…** ». Il se rapproche doucement, avant de poser sa main contre ma joue brûlante._ Sa respiration est régulière et je peux sentir son souffle se déposer le long de mon cou_. C'est à mon tour de rester immobile, me contentant de raffermir ma prise sur sa paume, avant de me diriger d'un pas lent vers la porte vitrée. Mon cœur battant sans doute un peu plus fort.

Il est maintenant un peu plus de 2h du matin. La plupart de nos invités ont quitté les lieux, emportant avec eux une dernière coupe de champagne. Je suis actuellement en pleine discussion avec Chloé, mais mon regard est fixé sur le couloir, où je l'ai vu s'engouffrer il ya déjà un bon quart d'heure, avec une jeune fille qu'il m'avait auparavant présenté comme étant sa meilleure amie.

Cherchant à attirer mon attention, Chloé enfonce ses ongles dans la chair de mon bras, et dans un dernier effort, je tente de reprendre le fil de notre conversation. Mais mes sens sont comme engourdis et je sens mes tempes devenir de plus en plus douloureuses. _Je n'ai pourtant rien bu_. A peine une coupe pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année, avant de m'échapper pour aller le rejoindre sur le balcon.

3h. _Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Bi_ll. Nous ne sommes à présent plus qu'une dizaine et nous voilà réunit dans le salon, assis sur le tapis, entre une paire d'escarpin noir, et quelques vestes jetés sans ménagement sur le canapé ou à même le sol.

_C'est à ce moment que je l'ai remarqué_. A croire que la foule qui se pressait dans notre appartement m'avait caché sa silhouette fine pendant toute la soirée. _J'ai d'abord cru à un rêve douloureux_. Mes pupilles ne voulaient pas se fixer sur sa peau laiteuse, sur sa bouche rouge passion, ou sur ces cheveux blonds cendrées qui voltigeaient sur ses épaules.

Mon corps était encore dans cette pièce, mais mon esprit engageait déjà une course pour rattraper le passé. Je revoyais ses yeux bleus-verts. _Ses doigts délicats qui s'agitaient sur les cordes rêches_. Je croyais encore pouvoir entendre son rire résonner dans le creux de mon oreille, vestige d'une époque qui n'était plus, depuis longtemps.

Elle à alors levée les yeux vers moi, avant de sourire. « **Tom ?** ». Elle lui ressemblait tellement, que je pouvais à peine supporter la brûlure de son regard. Et mon cœur se serrait sans que je puisse le contrôler. « **Alice** ».

...

Lucas a rapidement fait le rapprochement, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, je m'étais levé et d'un pas incertain, me dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Je croyais pourtant avoir pût oublier. _Le temps avait passé depuis…un an déjà qu'elle était partie_. Peut être qu'Alice saurait…. « **Tom ?** ». Je me hissais sur notre plan de travail avant de passer une main lasse sur mon visage fatigué. « **Je suis désolé je ne savais pas qu'elle…** ».

« **Laisse tomber Lucas. C'est tellement vieux tout ca** ». Son front se plissa et il posa une main réconfortante sur mon avant-bras. « **Ca ira ?** ». J'acquiesçais lentement. « **Oui. C'est juste que…** ». Il hocha la tête et me donna une accolade chaleureuse avant de quitter la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

J'étais épuisé. Je me dirigeais alors d'un pas lourd, vers ma chambre. Mes pensées se mélangeant furieusement dans mon esprit, alors que je tentais d'oublier les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

Mon sommeil était agité. Je me retournais dans mon lit, ne pouvant fermer les paupières sans apercevoir les traits de son visage. Mes draps s'entouraient autour de mon corps alors que je cherchais désespérément un moyen de me sortir de cette situation. _Je ne pouvais pas oublier cet épisode de ma vie….mais cette page devait être tournée_. Je devais mettre un terme définitif à cette histoire.

J'entendis alors un léger coup contre la porte boisée. Je tournais ma tête vers le réveil digital. « 4h30 » s'affichait en beaux chiffres rougeâtres qui émettaient une douce lumière à travers l'obscurité de la pièce. Je m'assis alors sur le rebord de mon lit, frottant mes yeux avant de m'avancer pour aller lui ouvrir. _Il n'y avait que Bill pour me réveiller à une heure pareille_.

Et malgré mon dos douloureux et mon esprit encore ensommeillé, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. _Il n'allait jamais changer_. Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit alors sur son visage fin et sur ses yeux rougis à force de lutter contre un sommeil bienfaiteur.

« **Chloé à prêté ma chambre aux derniers rescapés de la soirée, et je ne peux pas dormir. Ils sont beaucoup trop bruyants** ». Mon sourire s'étira d'avantage : je pouvais sans peine l'imaginer blotti dans son lit, essayant d'étouffer les grognements de ses compagnons de chambre en remontant sa couette sur ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Son visage se crispa alors dans une moue dédaigneuse. « **Ils se sont mit minables, et maintenant ils dorment et ils bavent sur ma moquette** ». _Je retins un éclat de rire moqueur : il était tellement délicat_. « **Viens** ». J'ouvris encore plus largement la porte avant d'aller m'étaler sur mon lit. Bill s'approcha alors, son survêtement bleu électrique et son t-shirt blanc délavé venant se coller à moi.

Je fus d'abord un peu surpris, mais mes paupières étaient lourdes et je me sentais déjà retomber dans les bras de Morphée. _Mais avant de sombrer totalement, j'eu le temps de sentir la petite main de Bill s'agripper à mon T-shirt, et sa tête se blottir dans mon cou_.

...

Les lendemains de fête sont toujours douloureux. _Et celui-là, plus qu'un autre, ne semblait pas vouloir déroger à la règle_.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière blanche du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. J'enfouis alors ma tête dans mon coussin moelleux, pour me rendre compte quelques secondes plus tard que la place à côté de moi était vide. _Bill n'était plus là_.

Je soupirais légèrement, avant de repousser les couvertures d'un coup de pied. C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Bill déjà tout habillé. Je le regardais d'un air hébété, allongé sur le ventre. Il fixa alors quelques instants mon visage, avant de venir s'asseoir à coté de moi.

«** Bien dormi ?** ». Sa voix est douce. _Si différente de la sienne_. J'observe ses longs cheveux fins parsemés de mèches blanches, qu'il vient sans doute à peine de lisser. _Ses yeux de chats entourés d'un léger trait de khôl_. Et je sens son parfum fruité se répandre dans la pièce, alors que je ferme les paupières pour mieux en savourer la fragrance.

Il se maquille tout les jours…elle trouvait cela superficiel. _J'ai remarqué qu'il possède une chaîne en argent_. La seule qu'elle a jamais porté était celle qui je lui avais offerte. Une chaine qui doit à présent se trouver dans une boite, dans un tiroir de mon bureau. _Etouffé sous une pile de documents, tout comme les sentiments que j'ai pu, un jour, ressentir pour les courbes de son corps_.

Je lui réponds à demi-mots. _Il me caresse alors lentement les cheveux, ses ongles venant parfois s'emmêler dans une de mes dreadlocks_. Le soleil me brûle agréablement le dos, et je profite de cet instant de calme et de sérénité. Je peux sentir de la tendresse émaner de chacun de ses mouvements. _Elle… elle n'arrivait à en exprimer qu'envers sa guitare_.

A une époque, j'ai tout fait pour la garder auprès de moi quelques instants supplémentaires. La seule chose que je souhaite, à présent, c'est pouvoir profiter de la douceur de ses caresses à lui, quelques années de plus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hum chapitre qui risque de vous déroutez, mais ne vous fiez pas aux premières apparances. Et désolé pour le retard :S  
Pour vous prévenir tout de suite, Alice n'est pas l'ex petite amie de Tom. Mais elle connait l'ex en question. Il y a donc un lien entre l'ex de Tom et cette fameuse Alice.

J'espère que vous trouverez, juste un indice : j'ai voulu faire un clin d'oeil aux jumeaux K.  
Et merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait vraiment plaisir !!


	16. Chapter 16

POV Bill

La courbe de ma lèvre inférieure se reflète dans l'encre noire de mon café. Un reflet rapidement brouillé par l'onde provoqué par le plongeon brutale de ma petite cuillère.

Tom est encore dans la salle de bain, et j'attends, tapant légèrement du pied contre le carrelage encore glacé, qu'il daigne me rejoindre à la cuisine.

Les vestiges de notre soirée remontent lentement au travers de mes muscles engourdis, et je peux encore sentir la saveur de cette coupe de champagne, venir effleurer mon palais.

_Ces petites bulles qui éclataient en cascade dans mon verre, alors que je cherchais Tom_. Il n'était pas dans le salon, et Lucas m'avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister, me rassurant tout de même, en m'affirmant qu'il l'avait vu se diriger dans sa chambre quelques minutes auparavant.

La première question qui s'imposa alors à mon esprit quelque peu embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool et par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce, fut celle-ci : était t'il seul ?

_Mais je chassais rapidement cette interrogation d'un geste désinvolte de la main_. Tom n'étais plus comme cela depuis longtemps.

_Je trouvais cependant étrange qu'il quitte ainsi la fête, mais je ne pouvais rien lui reprocher_. Je m'étais moi-même mit en retrait de la soirée pour parler plus tranquillement avec une amie qui avait fait irruption dans notre appartement, peu après minuit.

Elle non plus n'était pas partie en France, et dans un premier temps, je fus ravi de la revoir.

Mais rapidement, en la contemplant dans ce salon, assise à coté d'un meuble rafistolé par Lucas, un dimanche pluvieux, feuilletant un magazine féminin sans nul doute acheté par Chloé, je pris une nouvelle fois conscience des changements qui s'étaient opérés dans ma vie depuis quelques mois.

Et lorsque notre conversation se poursuivit dans ma chambre, les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes me parvinrent avec difficulté. _Elle me semblait si décalé sur ce grand lit aux draps froissés_.

Non, elle n'appartenait pas à cet univers, dont elle ne cernait sans doute qu'à peine les contours. Elle semblait si éloignée de ce qu'était ma vie, désormais.

Je me mis pourtant à l'écouter d'une oreille attentive énumérer nos souvenirs, mais rien ne changeait. _Ce sentiment de distance ne faisait que s'amplifier, et mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer douloureusement au rythme de ses paroles_.

Je ne voulais pas tirer un trait sur mon passé, sur cette portion de vie sans laquelle je ne serais pas là, assis en tailleur sur mon matelas, ne pensant déjà plus à elle, pour mieux m'imaginer le rejoindre, lui.

_En réalité, je les avais perdus pour mieux le garder auprès de moi_.

Elle ne remarqua pas mon trouble, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle ne me voyait pas. _Peut-être même, ne m'avait t'elle jamais vu_.

Il m'avait révélé, et il était à présent le seul avec qui je pouvais me découvrir entièrement. _Et le pire fut sans doute que je ne ressentis aucuns regrets, face à cette situation_.

\...\

La chaise grinçe et je releve le nez de ma tasse brûlante. Il se tient là, en face de moi, des cernes sous les yeux et ses dreadlocks encore humides retombant sur ses épaules.

Il me fixe d'un air absent, avant de masser d'un geste circulaire ses tempes douloureuses, son nez se plissant tandis qu'il abaisse ses paupières. Devant son air fatigué, je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner :  
« **On a trop fait la fête Tom ?** ».

Il releve alors lentement la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien, avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :  
« **Tu devrais plutôt avoir pitié de moi : je n'ai plus de voix et mon mal de tête ne passe pas **».

Il étouffa alors une quinte de toux et mon sourire disparut. _Il avait prit froid_. Et dans un flash, je réalisais que cela était sans doute dû à notre discussion de la veille.

_Une discussion sur un balcon tourmenté par la violente brise nocturne qui s'était abattu sur Berlin_.

Je me levai alors pour aller m'accroupir à coté de lui, tandis qu'il buvait une dernière gorgée de caféine, pour tenter de calmer les brûlures de sa gorge traîtresse.

Je pouvais voir les veines de son cou se tendre avant qu'il ne tousse de nouveau, pressant sa main contre sa bouche. _Une main gercé et malmené par les cordes de sa guitare, que je pris alors doucement dans la mienne, cherchant à lui communiquer un peu de ma chaleur_.

Sa paume était glacée contre ma peau, et je lui intimais rapidement de retourner se coucher. Il secoua d'abord la tête d'un geste négatif, mais devant mon regard inquiet, il consentit finalement à retrouver le confort de ses couvertures.

Et tout en l'observant du coin de l'oeil marcher dans le couloir, je mis une casserole d'eau à chauffer. _Une tasse de camomille et une cuillère de miel ne pourrait lui faire que du bien_.

\...\

Le parquet grince sous mes pas alors que je tente de faire tenir en équilibre, un plateau sur sa table de chevet.

Tom est déjà roulé en boule sous sa couette, et lorsque machinalement, je pose ma main sur son front moite, je le sens doucement frissonner : _il doit commencer à avoir de la fièvre_.

Il continue de toussoter et tout en m'agenouillant au sol, je lui tends une tasse dans laquelle infuse encore un petit sachet de camomille.

Il se redresse alors maladroitement sur ses coudes et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrit devant sa petite tête endormie. _Même si je culpabilise un peu de l'avoir entrainé dans cette sortie nocturne responsable de son mal-être_.

Il était pourtant plus chaudement habillé que moi hier soir. Quel ironie que ce soit lui, à présent, qui soit emmitouflé dans ce grand pull, en train de tirer sur sa couette pour l'enrouler autour de son corps frêle.

_Un corps frêle, contre lequel je m'étais blotti toute la nuit_.

Les bruits de mes camarades m'avaient empêché de dormir, tout comme la sensation que Tom me cachait quelque chose. Je m'étais alors faufiler dans le couloir, tout en tâchant d'éviter les corps qui jonchaient ma moquette.

Et tout en me dirigeant vers cette porte qui commençait à me devenir familière, je m'étais promis de ne pas repartir avant qu'il ne m'ait expliqué la raison de son malaise.

Car j'avais rapidement compris que malaise il y avait, en surprenant une discussion à voix basse entre Lucas et Chloé, quelques instants après que les derniers invités ne soient allés se coucher.

_Et tout en saisissant quelques bribes de conversation, j'avais crû comprendre que Tom avait revu quelqu'un, qui de toute évidence, il ne souhaitait plus voir_.

Et même si j'avais ma petite idée sur la question, j'aurais souhaité qu'il m'en parle. _Je ne voulais pas qu'une fois de plus, il prenne sur lui-même en s'enfermant dans son mutisme_. A présent, j'étais là, tout était différent.

_Oui, je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir changé depuis quelques temps_. Je sors finalement de mes pensées en entendant Tom murmurer de sa petite voix rocailleuse qu'il a toujours froid.

J'acquiesce alors, tout en me dirigeant vers sa penderie pour lui ramener une couverture supplémentaire, avant de la déposer sur son corps à moitié endormi. Il est allongé et je ne peux plus voir que son visage.

Puis je m'assois à même le parquet, avant de caresser lentement sa joue rougie. _Et ses yeux me fixent sans ciller_. J'y ancre alors lentement les miens, détaillant sa pupille brune, effleurant du regard ses longs cils, avant d'observer ses paupières s'abaisser lorsqu'il cligne finalement des yeux.

Et alors que j'esquisse un mouvement pour me relever, il me saisit délicatement le poignet, tout en continuant à me fixer. _Mais je ne vois plus de malice dans ce regard_. Juste un déterminisme à toute épreuve.

Il murmure alors d'une voix tremblante mais néanmoins sûre d'elle : « **Reste** ».

Puis il se décale doucement vers le fond de son lit. Me laissant la place de m'allonger à ses côtés. _Il ne me regarde plus, et ses joues n'ont jamais été aussi pourpres_.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent. Je suis toujours assis sur le sol, tentant d'accrocher son regard alors qu'il s'est allongé sur le dos, pour mieux fixer le plafond blanchâtre.

_Je n'entends que nos souffles qui se mélangent dans l'air de la pièce_. Et mon cœur qui bat un peu plus fort après chaque seconde qui passe.

Cette situation aurait pût être anodine. _Et pourtant, je ne sais déjà plus qui je suis._


	17. Chapter 17

POV Tom

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à côté de moi. Il est si léger. _Mais surtout ne pas l'affoler_. Je ne bouge donc toujours pas, mes doigts serrant légèrement la couette, tandis que je garde les yeux rivés au plafond.

Les secondes passent, ma tête tourne et la lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux s'ancre dans mes pupilles fatiguées. _Mais avant que la fièvre ne me gagne, je veux m'assurer qu'il restera là_. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Tournant lentement la tête, je suis quelque peu surpris de me retrouver face à son visage. Si proches que nos nez se frôlent tandis que nos regards s'accrochent, pour ne plus se quitter.

Nous avons rarement été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Je peux voir les couches de mascara qui s'étale sur ses longs cils, le tracé de son crayon noir qui déborde quelque peu, laissant une ombre sous ses yeux.

Ses sourcils se froncent alors, tandis qu'il fixe ses yeux chocolat sur mon piercing argenté, ses pommettes prenant une délicieuse couleur rosée.

Une question lui brûle les lèvres et dans un souffle, elle s'échappe dans l'air. « **Qui était cette fille, Tom ? **». Cette fille. _Je sais bien sûr de qui il parle, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir lui répondre_.

Je lui dois pourtant la vérité, après lui avoir caché la plus grande zone d'ombre de mon passé alors qu'hier encore, je lui promettais de ne plus avoir aucun secret pour lui.

Il pourrait m'en vouloir. _Me traiter de menteur ou même de manipulateur_. Je pourrais perdre sa confiance. Mais en gardant le silence, je le perds déjà. Un peu.

Il continue de me fixer sans ciller, attendant une réponse que je ne peux que lui offrir, en gage d'excuse. Et en l'observant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, je comprends que cette réponse aura une importance pour lui.

Quelque qu'elle soit.

« **Cette fille s'appelle Alice. Elle est la jumelle de... d'une fille qui a, enfin qui a eu, de l'importance pour moi **». Il baisse les yeux, avant de murmurer : « **La guitare...c'est elle ?** ».

Je souris imperceptiblement, malgré le déchirement que ces souvenirs provoquent en moi, même après les nombreux mois qui se sont écoulés.

« **Elle était la nièce de mon professeur de guitare.**** Elle avait du talent Bill...tellement de talent **». _Ce talent qui a eu raison de nous_.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le regarder, mais avant d'avoir put faire un simple mouvement, c'est lui qui décroche ses yeux de mon visage, avant de s'allonger sur le dos.

_Je prends alors son cou et son épaule comme garde-fous, avant de replonger dans les méandres de mon passé_.

« **Elle...elle venait souvent au conservatoire, et malgré le fait que je ne l'ai jamais vue jouer, sa réputation la précédait. Mais un jour quand je suis rentré dans ma salle de cours...elle était déjà là **».

Bill ne bouge toujours pas, et son silence m'oppresse. Mais je dois finir mon récit. _Pour lui_. Non, pour nous.

« **Elle était belle, si belle. Et même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pû décoller mon regard de sa silhouette collé à cette guitare. Et quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi...bon sang j'étais déjà foutu Bill **».

Si tu savais comme je maudis ce jour. _Notre premier jour_.

Les mots s'envolent, et je poursuis sans m'en rendre réellement compte, le récit de ce moment fugace de ma vie, qui allait pourtant bouleverser les années à venir.

« **La guitare nous à rapproché. C'était l'été de mes 18 ans, et je suis tombé stupidement amoureux. Et le jour où elle m'a embrassé, j'ai cru que c'était Elle. Que je l'avais enfin trouvé. Je pense que j'ai toujours été un grand romantique au fond. Je devais juste bien le cacher **».

_Un rire sans joie m'échappe alors que j'anticipe les événements à venir_. La partie la plus difficile du récit n'est pas encore arrivée.

« **Je l'ai aimé. Sans doute un peu trop fort. Peut être de la mauvaise manière, mais je ne savais pas. Je n'avais aucun repère, c'était la première fois **». Il ne bouge toujours pas, mais son souffle se fait irrégulier.

C'est le moment. Il faut en finir, briser les chaines de mes derniers souvenirs.

« **Elle était devenue le centre de mon nouvel univers, mais cela n'était pas réciproque. Sa guitare et sa passion pour la musique sont toujours restées ses priorités. Je ne venais qu'après, et je me suis longtemps demandé quel était ma réelle importance à ses yeux. Malheureusement pour moi, la réponse à cette question à été plus que cruelle...** ».

Ma gorge se serre. Encore quelques phrases et le dernier chapitre de cette histoire prendra fin. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. _J'ai la désagréable impression de l'abandonner au bord de la route_. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui...

« **Un jour, elle a eu un choix à faire. Choisir entre la musique et moi. Décider qui allait l'accompagner quelques années de plus, mon amour...ou sa guitare. A l'époque je devais être naïf...je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être surpris, lorsqu'elle est partie sans se retourner. L'étui de ma rivale sur le dos** ».

Une larme salée m'échappe et ma voix se brise. Je ne peux plus rien rajouter. Je ne lui raconterais pas les longues journées qui ont suivis son départ.

_Mon attente avec au creux du ventre, l'espoir qu'elle me revienne_. Ma colère contre cette naïveté, responsable de ma souffrance. Mon repli sur moi-même, et ma perte de confiance en l'Autre.

Non, je garderais ces quelques fragments épars pour moi. _Pour toujours me souvenir de cette époque, où je pensais qu'il n'y aurait plus rien après Elle_. Où tout ce qui était nouveau me tuait lentement.

Bill se rallonge alors en face de moi, ses yeux étincelants dans la semi obscurité de la pièce. _Et sans un mot, il essuie avec le bout de son pouce, les larmes qui continuaient de rouler le long de mes joues_.

Je suis alors pris d'un besoin vital de le sentir là, bel et bien là, son cœur battant contre le mien. D'un mouvement brusque, j'entoure alors son torse frêle de mes bras, le rapprochant de mon corps pour mieux enfouir ma tête au creux de son cou.

Il se raidit, mais alors que le battement de mon cœur s'affole à l'idée qu'il puisse me repousser, je le sens se détendre imperceptiblement, avant de caresser mes cheveux avec hésitation.

_Inconsciemment nos jambes s'emmêlent tels des siamois, tandis que je frotte mon nez contre le tissu froid de son t-shirt, me grisant à son odeur_.

Puis il me glisse à l'oreille un petit « merci », qui résonne dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, avant que je ne ferme les yeux, les sillons de mes larmes encore visibles sur ma peau sèche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merci pour vos messages, je m'excuse pour mon retard et pour la courtesse de mes chapitres, mais en ce moment je suis un peu juste niveau temps.  
La fin approche, si tout va bien il y aura 21 chapitres!

Bisous. Lucy


	18. Chapter 18

Petite précision : ellipse temporelle, nous ne sommes plus en janvier mais en mars. Ceci est reprécisé dans le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Une porte s'entrouvre dans un grincement sourd. A travers la faible lueur provenant du couloir, furtivement, un pied se glisse. Rapidement rejoint par son double au reflet inversé. Des pieds qui se tortillent, avant de se poser précautionneusement sur le parquet glacé. Encore quelques pas et il y sera.

Sa future source de chaleur est déjà paisiblement allongée, ses longs cheveux emmêlés s'étalant sur l'oreiller. Malgré les semaines qui passent, son cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer à sa vue.

Il se dirige alors vers le lit, se faufilant sous les draps avant de se coller contre ce corps bouillant. Ses pieds se réchauffent au creux des couvertures et il ferme les yeux, les battements de son cœur résonnant de façon maladroite à ses oreilles.

A travers les rayons de la lune, deux corps enlacés. Deux corps longilignes qui sous le halo bleuté de la nuit, s'unissent en parfaite harmonie.

POV Tom

Une ombre se dessine sur le mur, une silhouette si fine. J'esquisse un sourire, je ne dormais pas. Je l'observe alors s'avancer à travers la pièce, avant de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il soulève légèrement les couvertures.

Un souffle d'air frais de fraie déjà un chemin entre nos deux corps, et je frissonne en le sentant se pelotonner contre moi. Nos chaleurs se mélangent et je plonge ma tête dans son cou, respirant fort l'odeur de sa peau. Me laissant bercer par sa respiration, qui devient de plus en plus régulière alors qu'il s'endort...

...

Le soleil de ce début mars, filtre à travers les volets mal fermés. Je cligne des yeux, avant de ré-enfouir ma tête contre son cou. Il dort encore, et je profite du calme de cet instant. Je crois que je commence à m'habituer à ce nouvel aspect de notre relation. Deux mois ont passés, et nous sommes sans doute plus proches que nous ne l'avons jamais été.

J'avais besoin de lui en cette froide nuit de janvier, et il à été là. Il a sût sécher les quelques larmes honteuses qui roulaient sur mes joues rougies, et c'est en me blottissant dans ses bras que j'ai pût finir ma nuit avec un semblant de sérénité.

Mais ne pensez pas qu'il ait réussit à la chasser définitivement de mes pensées... même si chaque jour il m'apprend à l'éloigner un peu plus de mon cœur tourmenté. Depuis, il a eu l'occasion de s'habituer à mes pupilles fatiguées après de longues nuits d'insomnie, et à mes sourires remplis d'amertume.

Il ressent mon mal être, et sans un mot, me réconforte de sa présence. Sans le vouloir, nos rôles se sont inversés. Moi qui hier encore, le protégeait d'un passé qu'il ne voulait pas voir le rattraper, c'est aujourd'hui lui qui se dresse tel un bouclier, face à mes vieux démons.

Un sourire chaleureux, un éclat de rire, ou une main qui se pose sur la mienne. Je n'ai besoin que de ca pour avancer. Je voudrais pouvoir abandonner ce Tom mélancolique, qui ne vit qu'à travers ses vieux souvenirs brisées. Je voudrais pouvoir reprendre mon rôle auprès de lui : le protéger, je lui avais promit et je ne briserais jamais cette promesse.

Il commence à se réveiller, sa pomme d'Adam s'agitant contre ma joue, m'arrachant un sourire amusé. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. Je veux m'assurer qu'il ne fera pas la même erreur qu'elle. Il pousse un petit grognement et je consens à me dégager de ses bras, avant de rouler sur le dos, tentant d'échapper à la lumière traîtresse.

« **Tom ?** ». Sa voix encore gorgée de sommeil s'élève et vient doucement effleurer mes tympans. _Tom_. Je ne compte plus les fois où je l'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom emprunt de cette petite touche d'inquiétude. Une seule question, pour s'assurer que je vais bien, que je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans un silence farouche, le laissant seul avec son incompréhension.

Je ne veux pourtant pas le blesser, mais je ressens souvent le besoin de m'isoler dans ma bulle. Ne voulant pas lui imposer mes éternelles réflexions. Je sais qu'il en souffre, mais je déteste cet état de faiblesse, et j'ai encore du mal à lui imposer cette situation.

Même si je sais qu'il est bien le seul capable de comprendre et d'accepter. Son regard bienveillant m'effleure à chaque instant, je crois que lui aussi a fait une promesse. Une promesse muette, mais je sais qu'il la tiendra. Jusqu'au bout.

Je lui adresse alors un timide sourire. Un sourire qu'il me renvoie tel un miroir éblouissant. Je détaille son visage, ses yeux encore rougies, ses cheveux en bataille, et la trace de l'oreiller qui s'est imprimé sur sa joue droite. Sa présence, dans mes draps défaits et froissés, me semble à présent tellement naturelle.

Elle, je l'avais vu se réveiller sans doute un million de fois, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Mais en regardant Bill, je réalise que je pourrais le regarder se réveiller à mes côtés, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

...

Quelques sourires échangés autour d'un bol de café. Il sourit à Lucas et mon être se sent envahit d'une douce torpeur. Non, il ne partira pas, il sera toujours là, assis sur cette chaise bancale, ses pieds se balançant nonchalamment au dessus des carreaux bleus et blancs. Le soleil inonde déjà les immeubles et les rues piétonnes de Berlin. Promesse d'une belle journée.

...

Leurs rires résonnent contre les murs mal repeints du salon, et je me surprends à partager un peu de leur bonheur. Ce bonheur que je recherche depuis si longtemps.

Bill tente de m'arracher l'élastique qui retient mes dreadlocks, et alors que je lance un regard implorant à Chloé, espérant qu'elle vienne m'aider, je la surprends en train de me regarder tendrement. Un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres et elle partage un regard complice avec Lucas, avant de reposer ses yeux sur nos deux corps qui se chamaillent sur le canapé.

Profitant de mon inattention, Bill tient à présent mon bandeau noir entre ses longs doigts vernis. Son regard est malicieux et en observant ses cheveux virevolter sur ses épaules alors qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle, j'en suis sûr. Je ne retomberais plus jamais dans les pièges de mon passé.

Ma quête du bonheur avait t'elle finalement trouvé son but ? Peut être. Mais pour l'instant, je ne savais qu'une chose. Si ce bonheur devait avoir un visage, alors il prendrait celui du jeune homme brun qui était assis sur mes genoux.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble, mais c'est pour bientôt ! La fin est écrite, je vous postes ca rapidement, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


	19. Chapter 19

POV Bill

Je ressers mon écharpe rouge autour de mon cou, avant de me diriger vers la voiture. Le temps est doux, et tout en mettant le contact, j'observe les arbres dénudés autour de moi. Quelques bourgeons pointent déjà le bout de leur nez. Encore quelques jours à attendre, et le printemps sera-là.

Le soleil matinal filtrant à travers le pare brise, je me dirige alors vers le centre de Berlin, bien décidé à passer la journée à la bibliothèque. Mais au moment de quitter mon écharpe, le tissu rêche effleure le bout de mon nez. Cette odeur si familière...Je lui avais prêté mon écharpe il y a quelques jours, son parfum a eu le temps de s'imprimer dans la laine...Sourire.

...

J'arpente les couloirs fréquentés, cherchant à me frayer une place à travers cette masse grouillante d'étudiants pressés. Ma sacoche en cuir se balançant au rythme de ma démarche cadencée et les talons de mes santiags frappant les dalles bétonnées. Certains regards se retournant sur mon passage.

Mais alors que j'entre dans la bibliothèque universitaire, une main se pose sur mon épaule. « **Bill !** ». Surpris je me retourne, pour me trouver en face d'un jeune homme que je connais très bien. « **Matthew ! How are you ?** ».

Il me sourit et d'adorables fossettes se creusent sur ses joues, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Il est d'origine anglaise et étudie depuis deux ans à Berlin dans le cadre d'un échange inter-universitaire. Dans notre filière, être bilingue voir trilingue est quasiment obligatoire.

Dans un allemand presque parfait, il m'informe alors qu'une affiche est placardée sur le panneau de notre faculté, et que je suis convoqué à notre secrétariat. Fronçant les sourcils, je le remercie avant de revenir sur mes pas. Le vent faisant voler mon écharpe rouge sang.

...

La porte claque derrière moi. D'un air absent, j'abandonne mes santiags sur le sol, avant de me diriger machinalement vers sa chambre. Mais après quelques pas, je me stoppe. Je ne peux pas aller le rejoindre maintenant. Ma gorge se sert et mes pas giflent le carrelage alors que je me réfugie dans ma propre chambre.

Je me roule alors en boule sur mon lit, m'enfonçant dans la couette moelleuse. Mes doigts s'agrippant aux draps, tandis que je tente de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Mes pensées s'emmêlant dans mon esprit, dans un tourbillon sans fin. Et maintenant ? Que vais-je faire ?

...

POV Tom

J'entends la porte se refermer et je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. J'esquisse alors un sourire, attendant le moment où j'entendrais ses pas se rapprocher, avant qu'il ne pousse délicatement la porte. Passant sa petite tête maquillé à travers l'embrasure, un pied déjà posé sur la moquette.

Au fil des jours, nous avons créé nos propres habitudes, notre propre bulle au sein de l'appartement. Cette stabilité à tellement de valeur à mes yeux. Elle structure ma vie, rythme mes journées. Je n'ai jamais aimé les changements, facteurs de trouble au sein de mon monde bien défini.

Il a donc dû s'armer de patience pour parvenir à s'y faire une place. Sa propre place. Bousculant mon univers, pour mieux s'intégrer dans le décor. Depuis, j'ai fermé la porte, car maintenant que sa silhouette gracile s'est installée dans ma vie, je ne la laisserais plus partir.

...

Les secondes ne se sont transformées en minutes, et toujours aucun signe de sa présence. L'attente à laissé place à la perplexité, et me voici une nouvelle fois en proie aux doutes. Bien sûr nous ne sommes pas des frères siamois, mais...j'ai besoin de lui. De sa présence.

A cette pensée, ma bouche se pince. Je ne devrais pas autant dépendre de lui, je sais que cela n'est pas une bonne chose. La seule personne dont j'ai été véritablement dépendant ne l'a pas accepté. Mes sentiments l'étouffaient t'elle ? Et lui que pense t'il de cette situation ?

La question n'a jamais été posée. Peut être ai-je déjà peur de la réponse. Il le faudrait sans doute, mais pour l'instant j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Nos vies sont déjà trop liées, un retour en arrière me serait fatal.

...

Nos retrouvailles ne se feront qu'autour de la table de la cuisine. Lucas et Chloé se sont lancés dans un grand débat, se lançant pique sur pique sans remarquer notre silence. J'essaie d'accrocher son regard, mais je ne récolte que des sourires qui s'impriment sur ma rétine tels des images retouchées.

Tout me semble si faux. Mon cœur se serre. Mais je ne le laisserai pas me mentir aussi effrontément. Nous méritons mieux que ça. J'attends donc qu'il quitte la table pour me lever à sa suite, fermement décidé à lui parler.

Je pousse doucement la porte, et je l'aperçois allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur sa fenêtre, observant le ciel étoilé. Ses longs cheveux noir jais se fondant dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il ne me voit pas le détailler, arrêté sur le pas de la porte.

Je tente un pas en avant, et le parquet grince. Sursautant, il se redresse sur le bord de son lit, allumant précipitamment la lumière. Le charme est rompu, et pendant quelques secondes, je lui en veux un peu. Il cligne des yeux, ses pupilles s'habituant difficilement à cette soudaine clarté.

Puis m'apercevant, il sourit gentiment avant de se décaler, me laissant la place de m'asseoir à ses cotés. Un peu rassuré, je m'assis en tailleur sur son matelas, laissant une distance raisonnable entre nous. Essayant de lui laisser l'espace dont il a sans doute besoin.

Il hausse les sourcils, et voyant que je ne bouge toujours pas, rampe vers moi, collant son épaule contre la mienne. « **Tom, tout va bien ?** ». Ce serait plutôt à moi, de lui poser cette question. Je baisse la tête, fixant un point invisible sur le sol, avant de murmurer : « **Moi oui, mais toi, je ne pense pas** ».

Surpris, il s'écarte : « **Mais non Tom, je vais bien** ». Son mensonge me fait mal mais je décide de lui laisser encore une chance. Me retournant vers lui, ancrant son regard dans le mien, je réplique : « **C'est pour ça que tu me fuis ? **». Je n'ai pas haussé la voix, et j'ose espérer qu'il décèle la lassitude et la tristesse dont elle est empreinte.

Il garde le silence, il sait que j'ai raison. Un seul mensonge suffira. Mes rétines le fixent, brûlant la peau de son visage, tandis que j'essaie de sonder son esprit, en vain. Il détourne finalement la tête, rompant notre contact visuel.

Blessé, je m'apprête à le provoquer une nouvelle fois, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable m'en empêche. Celle-ci résonne à travers son silence coupable, et aucun de nous n'ose faire le moindre geste. Finalement, après quelques instants, il approche une main tremblante de l'appareil, appuyant son index sur la touche verte.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ma poitrine se serre douloureusement, j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose est en train de se briser. Les pulsations de mon cœur s'affolent, mais je refuse de verser la moindre larme devant lui. Je ne me laisserais pas détruire une deuxième fois.

Mon visage se ferme, et je me lève, le laissant répondre à son interlocuteur mystère. Mais alors que je m'approche de la porte, je sens sa main saisir la mienne. «** Tom attend ! **». Je lance un regard par-dessus mon épaule, apercevant son regard affolé, sa main moite toujours accrochée à la mienne, si froide.

Ma voix s'élève alors, tranchante : « **Laisse tomber** ». J'ai besoin d'air, mais j'ai surtout besoin de m'éloigner de lui. « **Ce n'était pas si important **». Nos mains se délient, et je pars sans me retourner.


	20. Chapter 20

POV Bill

La porte claque et mon souffle se coupe. Je me laisse tomber au sol, telle une poupée en chiffon que l'on aurait un peu trop malmené. Il ne m'a pourtant pas touché. Mais son regard m'a figé, givrant mon esprit de son étau glacé. Tant de blessures muettes dans ses pupilles marron. Je sais être le seul à pouvoir les percevoir, et je n'ai pût que rajouter une ligne brisée dans ses iris déjà trop fêlés. Par Elle, par ses doutes et par ses plus grandes peurs. Je le sais, mais mes lèvres coupables n'ont pas pû prononcer ces quelques mots...

Mon futur se profile devant moi, et cette vision me laisse un goût amer. Je ne peux pas l'accepter, mais je n'ai plus le choix. Je ressens sa douleur, mais je sais que cela n'est rien par rapport à ce qui va suivre. La souffrance que ces quelques phrases vont provoquer me ravage déjà, et je garderai sa douleur au creux de mon corps, pour toujours. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je sais qu'il est temps d'aller m'excuser pour mon manque de délicatesse. J'espère qu'il comprendra que je ne fais pas cela de mon plein grès, que je ne peux pas reculer. Mon avenir est en jeu, si seulement ce futur pouvait se dessiner avec lui...

...

L'obscurité du couloir est le témoin de mes hésitations, de mes derniers doutes. Je suis là, devant cette porte que j'ai poussée de si nombreuses fois ces derniers mois. Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, à l'idée de le voir. Et me voilà, les cheveux emmêlés et les mains tremblantes, tentant de pousser une nouvelle fois la porte de cette chambre, mais également la porte de son cœur. Fais moi confiance Tom. Une dernière fois je t'en prie. Le battant claque contre le mur avec violence. La pièce est vide, et les larmes que j'ai tant de fois essayer de refouler, se libèrent sur mes joues gelées.

...

POV Tom

Le froid de cette fin de soirée se répand à travers mon corps, s'insinuant dans la moindre de mes cellules. Mais qu'importe, mon esprit est déjà frigorifié et je ne ressens plus la douleur de mes doigts rougis, ni l'engourdissement progressif de mon nez. Mes pas claquent sur l'asphalte, et alors que j'enfouie mes mains dans les poches de ma veste, les images de notre discussion défilent devant mes yeux, dans une ritournelle étourdissante. Je revois son sourire, qui s'est si rapidement fané lorsque j'ai tenté de comprendre. Ses doigts qui se tordaient avant de se saisir de ce foutu portable. Ses mèches blanches enfouies dans sa chevelure si sombre. Aussi sombre que ses pupilles marron qui tentaient de m'exprimer un pardon muet, avant que je ne quitte la pièce.

Pardonner. Mais il y a-t-il seulement quelque chose ou quelqu'un à pardonner ? Je ne peux pas l'obliger à se livrer à moi comme je me suis donné à lui. Il m'est devenu essentiel et je ne peux rien lui cacher, je ressens ce besoin d'absolu. Ce besoin d'être le centre de son monde comme il est au centre de mon cœur et de mes émotions. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre électron libre autour de son étoile, une étoile qui m'éblouit mais qui ne peux éclairer une seule personne. Je ne peux pas lui imposer de s'enfermer dans notre relation. Je n'en ai pas le droit, et mon incapacité à le garder pour moi tout seul, met mon cœur à la peine.

Si seulement je trouvais les mots pour le convaincre de n'être ainsi qu'avec moi. De me réserver ses sourires éclatants et ses étreintes. Je voudrais être cette personne sans laquelle il ne peut avancer qu'à tâtons, je voudrais moi aussi, éclairer ses pas d'une douce lueur. Mon état émotionnel me parait risible, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi, je sais ce que je désire, et pour l'instant, je ne veux qu'une chose, lui. Lui dans toute sa splendeur et sa maladresse. Ses longues jambes qui le feront encore trébucher, mais aux cotés desquelles je marcherais, l'aidant à se relever quand il en aura besoin. Comme il m'a aidé à tourner la page et à réapprendre à avoir des sentiments.

Avoir des sentiments, sentir son cœur battre de nouveau pour quelqu'un de bien vivant, et non plus pour un vieux souvenir rôdant autour de moi tel un fantôme virevoltant. Elle m'avait détruit, et mon cœur n'était plus qu'un théâtre fermé, vide de toutes formes d'émotion. C'est alors qu'il est arrivé sur la pointe de pieds, soulevant lentement ce rideau pourpre, pour observer le mécanisme fragile de cet organe si délicat. Puis tel un chirurgien, il a soulevé un à un les pansements, cicatrisant ces petites entailles, enfermant le douleur. Mais ce dont il ne doutait pas, tout comme moi, c'est que ce petit cœur réparé, allait bientôt battre dans une nouvelle direction. Pour une nouvelle personne. Quelqu'un de très spécial. Pour ce petit chirurgien aux doigts magiques, qui d'une simple caresse arrive à le rassurer et à le calmer.

Ce sentiment si fort, que je croyais pouvoir tenir à jamais loin de moi, et donc revenu percuter mon âme. Et me voilà à pleurer sur un banc, dans la nuit froide d'un soir de mars. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire.

...

POV Bill

Les sanglots soulèvent mes épaules, et je m'essuie les yeux d'un geste rageur, en entendant le bruit des clés qui tournent dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Le métal tinte et je ne peux qu'attendre impuissant, assis sur le tapis du salon. Je regrette mon silence, mais je lui en veux encore d'avantage d'avoir fuit, ne nous laissant aucune chance de nous expliquer. Il y a aurait pourtant tant de choses à dire. Tant de mots à poser sur la définition de notre relation, car je sais bien que nous sommes sur une pente glissante. Les contours sont trop flous et nous nous perdrons si nous n'y mettons pas un terme.

Les secondes passent, et je l'aperçois enfin s'avancer dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Le silence s'éternise, et je sais que c'est à moi de prononcer ce premier mot. Ce premier mot qui peut être, ressoudera notre lien. Un lien que j'ai brisé contre ma volonté, mais qui est encore là, exposé dans les pupilles qu'il vient de relever pour me fixer. Des yeux injectés de sang, entouré d'un halo de peau rougie. Je peux deviner les larmes salées qui ont glissé le long de sa peau, des larmes si identiques à celle qui noyaient mes yeux, il y a encore quelques minutes.

Il se blottit alors dans le canapé, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, et ne me quittant pas des yeux. Ce contact visuel retrouvé me bouleverse, et je voudrais pouvoir lui jurer qu'il ne sera jamais brisé. Mais une telle promesse serait mensonge. Bientôt je ne pourrais plus le regarder de cette façon, avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse, que même Lucas et Chloé ont compris. La signification de ces regards est tellement évidente. Tout comme les sentiments qui ont peu à peu envahit mon cœur, le gorgeant d'une nouvelle sensibilité que nos contemporains appellent l'Amour.

Ce sentiment chatoyant, qui a mit un nouvel éclat dans mes prunelles inexpérimentées. Je connaissais tout de l'amour, mais rien de ce mot utopique que l'on croit démodé et dépassé. Et pourtant. J'ai dû rendre les armes devant son âme torturée, qui a mit la mienne à rude épreuve. Il a sût toucher ce point de mon cœur, dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence, et qui l'a fait devenir la seule personne dont j'avais vraiment besoin. Sentir sa peau sous le mienne, mes doigts crispées sur le tissu de ton T-shirt et mon visage enfoui dans son cou. Si je ne devais garder qu'un souvenir sur mes vingt années d'existence, alors je ne garderais que celui-ci. Ces nuits volées où nos corps et nos âmes étaient liés, et où nous n'appartenions qu'à l'autre.

Ma gorge se serre. C'est à mon tour de lui prouver que je tiens à lui, en lui offrant la vérité dans un écrin brouillé de sentiments tourmentés. Et si les mots sont difficiles à prononcer... « **Je vais partir Tom. Dans un mois...dans un mois je serais en Irlande** »...les conséquences vont être encore plus difficiles à gérer.

...

POV Tom

Il part. Je n'ai pût percevoir que ces deux syllabes qui se sont envolés dans l'air, légèrement, si légèrement, que je ne comprends pas le poids qui vient soudain d'assaillir mes poumons. Mon souffle se fait irrégulier, et c'est dans un état second que je vois Bill s'agenouiller devant moi, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Si fort, que ma respiration reprend un cours normal, alors que les larmes débordent de mes pupilles fatigués. Je ne comprends toujours pas, et je vois ses lèvres s'agiter, balbutier des mots que je n'entends pas. Il ne peut pas partir, tout cela est ridicule, il ne peut pas faire la même erreur qu'elle. Il ne peut pas être comme elle. Je ne peux pas avoir donner mon cœur à un telle personne... Tout ceci est ridicule.

Mais les minutes passent, et les larmes se multiplient sur son visage, alors que je ne sens plus les miennes, ne ressentant plus que le goût salé de ces perles d'eau, qui viennent s'échouer sur mes lèvres. Ma vision est toujours aussi brouillée, mais le pouce de Bill vient les essuyer et je peux voir ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Le son de sa voix me revient alors peu à peu, et je peux entendre la litanie de petits « pardon » qu'il me murmure au creux de l'oreille, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Il semble avoir autant besoin de réconfort que moi, mais je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, n'arrivant qu'à l'entourer maladroitement de mes bras, fixant sans le voir le parquet du salon.

Les minutes deviennent demi-heure, et je ne sais depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, mélangeant nos larmes et tentant de mettre en contact nos peaux tant que nous le pouvons encore. J'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, ceci n'est pas un mauvais rêve. Il va partir et il ne reviendra pas. Il va partir à de milliers de kilomètres de moi, sans avoir la moindre idée de la déchirure qu'il vient d'infliger à mon âme. Sans connaître la réelle nature de mes sentiments à son égard. Je garderais cette douleur pour moi, comme une dernière trace de lui.

Finalement, il se détache de mes bras, avant de coller son front contre le mien. « **Je vais partir Tom. Si tu savais comme cela me tue. Je voudrais pouvoir l'éviter, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je pouvais...si je pouvais, je resterais, tu le sais hein ?** ». J'acquiesce, cherchant sa main que je m'empresse d'emprisonner dans la mienne. « **Je ne peux rien faire pour que tu restes n'est ce pas ?** ». Il ferme les yeux, cherchant sans doute lui aussi à fuir cette réalité qui ne nous apporte plus rien de bon. « **Je n'ai pas le choix, mais je ne suis pas comme elle, Tom. Je te jure que si je pouvais...** ».

Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Mais je voudrais quand même lui dire avant qu'il ne me quitte, ou plutôt lui montrer. Une dernière vérité, qui nous détruira sans doute, mais je préfère les cendres, à des vestiges en ruine. Je caresse longuement sa joue, le grain de sa peau étant si doux sous mes doigts. Je grave dans mes rétines, l'image de ses yeux, océans kholés débordant de larmes. Et j'enfouie mes doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et parfaitement lissés qui encadrant son visage si fin. Avant de respirer l'odeur de son parfum, entêtante fragrance qui imprègne depuis longtemps mes draps.

Puis je m'avance lentement, des larmes brillantes roulant le long de mon nez et de mes joues, avant de me stopper à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Il me fixe, une lueur indéchiffrable au fond des yeux, et alors que nos souffles se mélangent, je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Une dernière preuve, avant qu'il ne parte. Pour que jamais il ne m'oublie, pour lui montrer qu'une fois dans sa vie, il aurait pût être Aimé. Mon cœur se serre alors qu'il presse ses lèvres mouillées contre les miennes. Dans un élan désespéré, j'agrippe alors sa nuque, mordant sa bouche rouge cerise pour lui montrer l'étendue de ma douleur. Qu'il puisse la partager avec moi, à défaut de partager cet Amour. Les larmes innondent mes joues, et je sens des sanglots s'échapper du bord de ses lèvres. Des lèvres que je suçote, frottant son nez contre le mien. Nos paupières restant obstinément closes.

Dernier baiser avant l'Absence. Notre Absolution au goût de sang.


	21. Chapter 21

POV Tom

La lune éclaire ma chambre, déposant des tâches de lumière sur sa joue diaphane. Son souffle régulier vient effleurer mon cou, et dans un frisson, je réaffirme ma prise sur son corps frêle. Il dort depuis quelques heures déjà, mais je n'ai pût baisser les paupières, repassant inlassablement dans mon esprit, les images de la soirée écoulée. Les paroles murmurées me reviennent, et j'entends inlassablement les quelques mots qui ont sût semer une nouvelle fois, le trouble dans ma vie. Ces quelques syllabes traîtresses qui déjà l'éloigne de moi, le faisant passer dans un futur proche ou je n'ai pas ma place, où je n'ai plus ma place. Cette constatation pourrait me faire verser quelques larmes ou me laisser échapper quelques sanglots supplémentaires, mais cela ne sera pas le cas.

Sa souffrance est suffisante, je l'ai vu dans son regard perdu, lorsque nos lèvres se sont séparées quelques instants avant de se retrouver dans une nouvelle étreinte lasse. Nos peaux se touchaient, se frottaient lascivement l'une contre l'autre, mais même si nos corps étaient encore proches, nous savions tout les deux, qu'une limite déjà, se formait dans nos esprits. Une limite à laquelle nous allons devoir nous accrocher, pour ne pas finir brisés lorsque viendra l'heure de la séparation. Alors je tenterais de refouler ma tristesse, pour ne pas déposer un autre fardeau sur son dos déjà trop courbé. Même si au fond, il sait déjà la douleur qui s'inscrit dans ma chair à chaque seconde qui passe, à chaque seconde qui nous rapproche un peu plus de la fin.

Qui aurait pût prédire que tout cela allait finir de cette manière, une année ou presque qui s'achève sur des joues baignés de larmes, et sur un sentiment d'abandon qui déjà, se reflète dans mes pupilles marron. Il ne l'a pas voulu, et j'aurais tout fait pour éviter son départ. Cette angoisse sourde que je nourrissais depuis plusieurs mois, est venue s'implanter dans ma réalité, balayant notre bonheur fragile, et ne nous laissant aucune chance de construire ce futur tant attendu. J'en viens à regretter de ne pas avoir franchit ce pas plus tôt, ce qui nous aurait laissé quelques mois d'insouciance, même si tôt ou tard la Vie nous aurait rattraper, venant mettre un terme à ce cette bulle fragile qui nous entoure, pour quelques semaines encore. Et je voudrais retenir cette nuit, que le soleil reste à jamais dans l'ombre, nous préservant ainsi de cette cruelle luminosité qui nous rappellera une nouvelle fois, notre situation.

Car si je peux encore serrer son corps dans mes bras, ce geste ne fait que raviver la flamme amère qui ne me quitte plus, et qui me fait prendre conscience que bientôt, je ne le pourrais plus. Je redessine son visage du bout des doigts, tentant de graver cette image sereine, cet instant volé, où la tristesse avait quitté ses traits, lui laissant enfin un peu de repos. Où il ressemble encore à celui qui m'a montré un chemin nouveau, dans lequel hésitations je me suis engagé après quelques hésitations, rassuré par sa voix et par ses gestes. L'Amour m'aura fait vivre quelques uns des plus beaux instants que je pouvais prétendre vivre, et même si de savoir ce sentiment partagé ne m'aura apporté qu'un bonheur en demi-teinte, je ne regrette rien. J'attends simplement le moment où, en posant un pied sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, il signera le fermeture définitive du théâtre de mes sentiments, laissant mon cœur dans le noir. Tout me semble déjà si noir.

…

POV Bill

Le soleil s'est finalement levé et est venu réchauffer mes bras glacées et engourdis. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur la vision de sa peau, avant de refermer brutalement les paupières. Me confronter à notre proximité m'a fait prendre conscience que les quelques heures écoulées, n'étaient pas ce rêve éclaboussé de noir que j'au crû vivre pendant mon demi sommeil, mais ma propre vie. Mes tempes sont douloureuses et en faisant face à ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et par les pleurs, je comprends que si nous n'étions pas préparé à faire face à cette séparation, nous ne le sommes pas plus maintenant.

Naïvement, j'avais crû que lui avouer mes sentiments, pourrait le rassurer, lui montrer que je ne comptais pas le laisser derrière moi. Et que même si physiquement, je n'étais plus à ses côtés, j'avais l'espoir de ne pas quitter son esprit. Mais je n'ai fait que nous plonger un peu plus dans la difficulté, même si je ne pense pas qu'il le regrette. En tout cas je l'espère car moi, je ne regrette rien, il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Mes derniers doutes s'envolent alors qu'il caresse tendrement ma joue, avant de déposer un baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Rassuré, je laisse échappé un soupir avant de laisser la chaleur de son corps m'envelopper, plongeant la tête dans son cou brûlant. Nous laissant ainsi quelques instants de calme, avant de devoir faire face à toutes les questions que soulèvent mon prochain départ.

…

Des murmures étouffés me parviennent, et en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je m'aperçois que je suis seul sur ce grand lit froid. Tom est en train de parler avec Chloé, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses dreadlocks sont détachés, et Chloé lui serre l'épaule avant de l'enlacer. Je comprends alors que tout le monde est au courant : dans un mois je ferais mes derniers pas dans cet appartement, avant de m'envoler pour Dublin. Ces deux années dans le cadre d'un échange Erasmus, je n'ai pas pût y échappé, et je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, une tel occasion ne se représentera plus jamais.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux devant la cruauté de notre situation, mais je les essuie rapidement, ce n'est pas le moment de nous apitoyer sur notre sort, mais plutôt de trouver une solution. Car bien sûr, il y aurait bien une solution, mais je ne sais pas si… Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander cela, ce ne serait qu'un geste égoïste de plus, et pourtant. Une simple proposition qui pourrait peut être, nous éviter le pire. Car je connais trop bien Tom pour savoir que cette situation le déchire, et qu'il sera tenté d'y mettre un terme lors de mon départ, se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans sa solitude. Cette belle solitude qui le protège des autres et des déceptions trop nombreuses, une solitude que j'ai mit trop de temps à briser, pour ensuite l'y replonger malgré moi.

Les pensées vagabondes, je n'ai pas vu Tom s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il garde la tête baissée et ne bouge presque pas. J'avance alors une main tremblante vers ses cheveux, effleurant son front, avant de rebaisser la main, n'obtenant aucune réaction. Je ressens sa peine comme je sais qu'il ressent ma culpabilité. Il mordille ses son pouce, avant de murmurer qu'il ne veut pas que nous soyons séparés. Ses lèvres balbutient qu'il ressent déjà ce manque, et qu'il sait que cela le bouffera tôt ou tard. Il souffre, et je ne peux que lui laisser mon épaule pour épancher sa peine, tentant de retenir mes sanglots, en le serrant fort dans mes bras, m'agrippant à son T-shirt comme je voudrais m'accrocher à cette vie.

…

Nous avons passé le week-end les yeux rougies, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé ou dans ma chambre. Profitant de ces quelques moments de calme, même si dans nos esprits, le décompte avait déjà commencé. Je m'appropriais la douceur de ses doigts et la tendresse de ses lèvres. Ne voulant le laisser déjà s'éloigner, et tentant de toujours plus nous rapprocher. Je voudrais l'incruster dans ma peau pour ne jamais avoir à m'en séparer, fusionner nos cœurs pour que toujours ils battent en parfaite synchronisation. Il me donne son Amour, me le prouve à chaque minute qui passe, et je m'empreigne de ses sentiments, tentant d'en garder quelques morceaux épars, pour les jours plus sombres qui viendront.

Mais il est à présent temps de faire un choix. Et en descendant de ma voiture pour aller à l'université, je prends conscience qu'il ne nous reste qu'une seule possibilité pour être ensemble, et que c'est à lui de prendre cette ultime décision. Une décision qui lui demandera de nombreux sacrifices, auxquels je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt. Je vais lui demander de faire le choix que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire, et cette vérité me laisse un goût amère. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter tout ce qu'il me donne, et je ne peux qu'envisager un refus de sa part. Car malheureusement nous n'avons plus l'âge des premiers baisers, nous ne pouvons plus prétendre tout plaquer par amour. Cette époque est révolue, et pour la première fois, j'en viens à regretter cette belle insouciance.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sors du secrétariat avec un nouveau dossier Erasmus. Pour lui. Pour Tom.


	22. Chapter 22

POV Bill

Le soleil inonde la façade de notre immeuble, déposant des taches de lumières sur les vitres des fenêtres entrouvertes. Un léger vent s'engouffre à travers les rideaux de ma fenêtre entrouverte, faisant voler le tissu fin. Je tiens toujours cette pochette multicolore entre mes doigts, sa surface brillante accrochant mes pupilles foncées. Trois syllabes s'y détachent, inscrites en lettres capitales noir. Erasmus. Un mot qui a lui seul, définit mon avenir proche, et peut être le sien. Mais pour l'instant, son esprit encore innocent ne sait rien de la tourmente qui le guette, dès l'instant où je lui aurais fait part de mon projet.

Mon pouce à l'ongle rongé, glisse sur la photographie de cette université aux briques rouges, que je ne connais pas encore, mais qui me semble déjà si concrète. Aussi concrète que la décision que je vais devoir l'obliger à prendre, pour que nous puissions continuer à parler de nous avec ce pluriel si singulier. Bien sûr, accepter de me suivre en Irlande n'a rien d'une décision définitive, et si l'envie le prend, il pourra toujours revenir à Berlin. Mais au-delà du geste, je ne vois que le symbole. Consciemment, et très égoïstement, je lui demande de me choisir, moi. De me préférer aux Autres. Et cette constatation ne fait qu'accentuer la douleur sourde qui résonne dans mes tympans, et qui m'empêche de retrouver mon souffle.

Je n'avais jusque-là jamais eu la moindre hésitation concernant la route que je devais suivre. Aucun doute, car je n'avais rien à quoi me raccrocher, et surtout rien ni personne à laisser derrière moi. Mais à présent, je ne peux oublier ses petits yeux noisette qui se remplissent de tendresse lorsqu'il les pose sur ma frêle silhouette. L'odeur de son shampooing lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, me laissant un petit message sur le miroir embué, ou encore la douceur avec laquelle il m'enlace, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile qui risquait à tout moment de se briser. Non, ces moments ne peuvent pas être les derniers.

…

POV Tom

Je referme le battant de la porte d'entrée, profitant du calme de l'appartement silencieux. Et tout en déposant ma veste sur le porte manteau, je remarque ses santiags noires allongées sur le sol, l'une tombant sur l'autre, comme pour se supporter mutuellement. Se supporter, se donner le courage d'y croire encore, voilà ce que nous essayons de faire depuis maintenant une semaine. Les minutes défilent, et nous ne voulons pas les passer à sécher nos larmes respectives, même si dès que nous sommes seuls, nous ne pouvons les empêcher de rouler le long de nos joues rougies. Je ne m'habitue pas à son absence, et je ne peux que le serrer dans mes bras, encore et encore, pour tenter de le retenir quelques instants de plus dans cette réalité. Car je sens bien que son esprit est déjà tourné ailleurs, vers des espaces lointains et verdoyants où je ne suis plus qu'une ombre qui s'estompe. A cette pensée, ma gorge se serre et mes mains sont prises d'un violent frisson : j'aurais tellement aimé avoir le pouvoir de me graver dans son cœur, de m'implanter éternellement dans ses sentiments, pour que toujours il se souvienne. Je ne pourrais supporter qu'il puisse un jour, reconstruire quelque chose de semblable avec un autre, me laissant comme seul souvenir, le goût de ses lèvres acidulées se pressant sur les miennes, si sèches.

…

POV Bill

Une douce lueur orangée se répand sur ma couette immaculée, et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le papier glacé, alors qu'un léger courant d'air frais se répand à travers la pièce. Je devine sans le voir sa présence, gardant la tête baissée, et fuyant son regard empreint de lassitude. Une lassitude mêlée de ce sentiment d'injustice, qui est apparut dans ses pupilles fatigués depuis bientôt une semaine. Une flamme vive qui dévore ses prunelles noisette, embrasant son cœur et l'empêchant de trouver le repos. Je sens alors sa main se poser sur mon genou en un geste apaisant, son pouce frottant doucement le tissu de mon jean brut. Ma vision se brouille, et je lâche la pochette qui tombe sur la moquette en un bruit sourd, avant de poser ma tête dans son cou, laissant son souffle chaud effleurer ma peau parfumée. Les muscles de son cou se tendent, avant qu'il ne me serre contre lui, entourant mon dos osseux de ses bras fins.

A cet instant, nos pensées se mêlent et les mêmes images s'inscrivent dans nos esprits, avant qu'une première larme ne coule le long de ma joue, venant s'échouer dans le coton de l'encolure de son T-shirt. Nous restons quelques instants ainsi, prostrés l'un contre l'autre, a écouté le bruit de nos souffles saccadés qui se mélangent au bourdonnement de nos cœurs comprimés. Mais il me faut une nouvelle fois être honnête avec lui, et c'est à contrecœur que j'enfonce mes doigts dans la chair de ses bras, pour l'obliger à se desserrer de notre étreinte. J'attrape alors la pochette qui était tombé au sol, avant de lui tendre d'une main tremblante, essuyant d'un geste rapide les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés de mes yeux fatigués. Je n'ose pas le regarder, et je sens son regard peser lourd sur mon visage baissé avant qu'il ne décide de prendre la parole. Mon ventre se tord, je n'ai jamais autant redouté ses mots. Si il refuse…pour l'instant je ne veux pas l'envisager.

…

POV Tom

Erasmus Irlande. Ces deux mots se détachent du papier blanc sur lesquels ils sont inscrits, me laissant un goût amer au bord des lèvres. Ce pays qui va m'arracher la personne qui est la plus importante à mes yeux. Qui va me priver de ce bonheur tant attendu. J'écrase la feuille entre mes mains, avant de relever mes yeux sur son visage rougi. Sa lèvre inférieure est humide et il plaque une main désespérée sur sa bouche avant de se lever lentement, ses longs cheveux noirs me cachant ses traits fins. Sa voix est cassée et je ne peux que percevoir des balbutiements qui s'échappent à travers l'air alourdi de cette fin d'après midi. « Prends ton temps. Réfléchi bien. Je sais bien que…mais je ne peux pas accepter cela Tom ». Sur ces quelques paroles étranglées, il quitte alors la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Je peux l'imaginer se précipiter dans le salon pour s'enrouler dans une couverture dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme.

Et je reste immobile, assis sur ce lit qui m'est devenu si familier. Mes pupilles retombent sur le dossier que je tiens entre mes mains moites. En tournant les pages vantant les mérites de cette université irlandaise, je ne peux que penser à la réelle signification de cette demande. Je mentirais en affirmant que cette idée ne m'avait jamais effleuré. Durant les quelques nuits où le sommeil se refusait à mon esprit éreinté, je n'ai put que penser à notre future situation, et quitter la capitale allemande pour le suivre, m'est rapidement apparu comme notre unique échappatoire. Mais j'avais préféré écarter cette idée de mes pensées, la considérant comme contraire à ce qu'il avait tenté de construire. En effet, son indépendance récemment retrouvé s'accordait sans peine à son départ en solitaire, et je ne voulais pas, en lui imposant ma présence à ses cotés, mettre fin à cette tentative de prendre son envol.

Mais au moment même où il m'a tendu cette pochette, m'offrant sans le savoir, sa plus belle déclaration, j'ai compris que la situation avait évolué de manière encore plus prononcée que je ne le croyais. Ce n'était pas la peur qui motivait cette demande inespérée, il ne souhaitait pas que je suive le même chemin que lui de crainte de ne pas pouvoir faire face à cette nouvelle vie seul, mais seulement parce qu'il le désirait réellement. J'étais devenue la seule personne qu'il voulait trouver à ses côtés pour les prochaines années à venir, et il acceptait de me donner un peu de sa liberté pour que nous puissions continuer à avancer ensemble. La nuance est sans doute abstraite mais elle m'apparaît à présent comme essentielle, et je peux envisager cette proposition sous un jour nouveau.

Mes yeux étourdis par cette avalanche de sentiments contradictoires qui viennent de s'emparer de mon cœur, s'attardent alors sur les murs de sa chambre, et je ne peux retenir un sourire en apercevant un cliché nous représentant tout les quatre, un peu joyeux après les derniers coups de minuit, durant la soirée du réveillon. C'est peut être ce soir là, en l'apercevant les yeux dans le vague, penché au bord du balcon, que j'ai pris conscience de mon besoin irrépressible de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui, de lui donner toute cette affection qui était là, coulant dans mes veines glacées, sans pour autant se répandre autour de moi. Et ce n'est qu'à son contact que j'ai pu laisser mes sentiments se réchauffer, pour réaliser que moi aussi, je pouvais devenir essentiel à l'existence d'une autre vie que la mienne.

Cette douce dépendance qui s'est installé au creux de mon ventre, me laissant le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'il se trouve à quelques mètres de moi …non, je ne veux pas me libérer de cette emprise qu'il exerce sur la moindre fibre de mon être. Je vais donc devoir repousser une nouvelle fois, les limites imaginaires que me dictait ma raison, nous permettant de dessiner, à quatre mains, les contours de ce futur éclatant qui nous est promit.

Et en apercevant une minuscule poupée russe, à la surface vernie brillant sous les rayons orangés du soleil couchant, et au sourire naïf figé, je sus que je venais de prendre la bonne décision.


	23. Epilogue

POV Tom

« Tom, tu n'aurais pas vu mon sac blanc ? ».

Relevant la tête de mon ordinateur portable où je finissais de lire mes e-mails, j'aperçois le visage démaquillé de Bill passer à travers l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, et son bas de pyjama rayé glisse le long de ses hanches maigres, alors que son t-shirt rouge sang, dévoile son ventre pâle et encré. Attendrit par son sourire effronté, je m'élance du siège en mousse gris pour le serrer contre mon torse, enlaçant sa taille fine avant de plonger ma tête dans son cou, déposant de légers baisers sur sa peau brûlante.

Je peux sentir sa gorge se tendre sous mes doux assauts, alors qu'il rie doucement contre le lobe de mon oreille. Ses mains se glissent alors sous ma barrière de tissu, m'arrachant un frisson lorsqu'il caresse lentement le bas de mon dos. Un magnifique sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres charnues, reflet de notre plénitude partagé, et les échos de son rire cristallin résonnent dans mes tympans comme la plus belle des promesses. Une promesse de jours meilleurs, qui ne seront que la suite naturelle de notre bonheur actuel, un bonheur impossible à immortaliser, que nous ne pouvons que tenter de capturer à travers la pellicule de certains appareils photos, ou encore sur celle de ce photomaton vieillissant où nous étions allé nous réfugier un après midi de pluie.

Nos cheveux étaient trempés, nos lèvres bleuies, et sous nos vestes légères nous tremblions de froids, surpris tout deux par cette averse passagère. Mais qu'importe, l'important n'était pas là, et ces quelques clichés volées, sont à présent accrochés au dessus de mon bureau, trônant fièrement à coté de mon calendrier jaunie. Un calendrier où est entouré maladroitement au feutre rouge, une date, un certain 23 juin, date à laquelle un avion en partance pour Dublin décollera dans le ciel berlinois.

…

« Tom ! Bill ! Allez debout les gars ! ». La voix grave de Lucas nous tire de nos songes, et tout en poussant un petit gémissement de colère, Bill resserre son emprise sur mon corps, m'entourant de ses bras avant de retomber dans les bras de morphée. Je soulève alors mes paupières alourdies, avant de me dégager de son étreinte. Je ne sais que trop bien quel jour nous sommes. Dans quelques heures nous seront à l'aéroport, et cette pensée finit de me réveiller entièrement. Je caresse alors lentement sa joue avant de m'extirper de mon lit, me dirigeant comme un automate vers la cuisine d'où provient déjà des éclats de voix.

…

POV Bill

Le paysage défile à travers les vitres sales de la voiture de Lucas, et je m'amuse à taper le rythme de la musique qui résonne à travers mes écouteurs blancs, sur le bord de la fenêtre légèrement ouverte. L'air chaud de cette fin d'après midi se répand à travers le véhicule, et Chloé s'évente avec un magazine cornée reconvertit en éventail de fortune. Tom, assit à mes cotés, tente de poursuivre une conversation avec notre conducteur en passant outre les vombrissements du moteur, tout en jetant des coups d'œil fréquent à sa montre de sport. Sa fébrilité me rappelle ce week-end que nous avions passé dans son village natale, profitant de l'absence de ses parents pour investir la maison familiale.

Il avait tenu à me faire visiter sa ville et nous avions parcourus au petit matin, ces rues aux dalles irrégulières, empreintes de souvenirs encore frais dans sa mémoire. Les anecdotes s'étaient succédées et certaines m'avaient fait esquisser un sourire gentiment moqueur, avant qu'il ne se plaigne de mes moqueries. Par la suite, il m'avait conduit jusqu'à la colline qui surplombait les maisons endormis, pour me murmurer à l'oreille, dans le brouillard matinale qui se levait et laissait l'herbe trempée par la rosée, ces quelques mots : « Voici la ville dont je te parlais. D'ici on voit, le boulevard du centre ville, et ma vie, avant toi. Voici ma ville ».

Et à la nuit tombée, entre des draps imprégnés de poussière et d'adoucissant, entouré des posters qui tapissaient les murs de sa chambre d'enfant, nous avions liés nos peaux pour la première fois. Pour nous prouver, une fois encore, que notre décision de s'enfuir ensemble, n'était pas un acte irréfléchi. Et lorsque le soleil s'est levé sur nos corps endormis et maladroitement enlacés, nos derniers doutes s'étaient estompés.

…

Les talons de mes santiags résonnent contre le carrelage du hall de l'aéroport, et Tom tire courageusement mon surplus de bagage jusqu'au panneau d'affichage, qui laisse défiler sur fond noir, de nombreuses destinations exotiques qui s'étalent en lettres capitales blanches. Mes pupilles accrochent alors un nom : « Dublin », et le numéro de la porte d'embarquement correspondante. Le vol ne décolle que dans une heure, mais après avoir enregistré mes valises, il nous faut nous diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'embarquement.

Mon cœur commence à battre plus fort, et je serre doucement la main de Tom, entrelaçant nos doigts. Il m'adresse alors un sourire encourageant, avant de s'arrêter devant les larges baies vitrées. De l'autre coté de cette vitre, se dresse mon avenir, un avenir où je vais faire mes premiers pas sans lui. Oh rassurez-vous cette situation n'est que provisoire, et dans un mois, il me rejoindra avec la deuxième session de cet échange Erasmus. En attendant, je vais devoir prendre mes premières marques en suivant un stage préparatoire, tout en tentant de nous trouver un appartement pour que nous puisons nous installer confortablement.

Un nouvel appartement, pour un nouveau départ, et je peux vous assurez que pour nous deux, ce futur ne pourra être que radieux.

**FIN**

Voilà, désolé pour le retard, mais bon j'ai un peu de mal à écrire pendant les vacances lol. J'espère que la fin de cette fiction vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai été ravie de la partager avec vous )

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et qui ont commentés 3

Bisous3  
Lucy


End file.
